Crescent Moon
by Kurenai Lukia
Summary: [K.D.xOC] La luna creciente le roba el sueño al idealista, lo espía desde el cielo y le recuerda los errores que cometió. Ilumina su cuerpo que intenta ser tragado por la obscuridad de la noche, sonríe a medias mientras lo observa retorcerse entre pesadillas y memorias de una época en donde él hundió en las profundidades de la desesperación a alguien que cometió un error. [HIATUS]
1. That Night, The Moon

**Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Bungo Stray Dogs NO es mia. La historia original, manga y personajes son obra de Harukawa 35 y Asagiri Kafka. En cambio esta historia SI es mía, al igual que los OC que puedan aparecer en ella.

 **Tipo de Fanfic:** Long-fic, Personaje x Personaje Original [CharacterxOC] Narración en segunda persona. No Yaoi.

 **Rating:** K+ (Puede cambiar mas adelante)

 **Genero:** Romance, Familiar, Drama.

 **Glosario:**

 ***Totsuka-No-Tsurugi:** Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (十拳剣, lit. "Espada con Diez Puños de longitud") no es una espada específica, sino un nombre común para cualquier espada de esta longitud. En la mitología japonesa, numerosas deidades poseen una espada de este tipo.

* **Kazuo Uchibori** : Miembro verdadero y actualmente posible cabecilla del Inagawa-Kai.

* **Kusanagi No Tsurugi** : Espada legendaria que supuestamente brotó del cuerpo de _Yamata No Orochi_ después de que el dios _Susanoo_ cortase una de sus colas para luego ofrecerle la espada como regalo a su hermana, la diosa _Amaterasu_. Se dice que era una espada capaz de controlar los vientos.

* * *

 _..._

 _ **"Perder la calma puede matar incluso al mas habil."**  
_

-Kunikida Doppo, Bungo Stray Dogs.

 _..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Después del final de las clases y tras haber arreglado todo el papeleo correspondiente en la sala de profesores, él debía regresar a pie desde la escuela secundaria hasta su casa. Para regresar, debía caminar tres cuadras y así alcanzar la estación del metro, y por ultimo debía viajar por siete estaciones para luego caminar por otras dos cuadras hasta llegar a la pequeña residencia de la, en aquel momento, medianamente reconocida Agencia de Detectives Armados. Fuese en verano, en otoño, en primavera o en invierno, el trayecto era siempre el mismo y él no pensaba en cambiarlo._

 _Aun así, todos los días, él la observaba estar allí, en silencio._

 _Cerca de la residencia, a tan solo una cuadra para ser más específico, había un pequeño parque para niños que había visto tiempos mejores y ahora normalmente se encontraba solitario, comenzando a oxidarse muy rápidamente gracias a la brisa salada que siempre reinaba en la ciudad portuaria de Yokohama. Para ese momento, además, el pequeño parque con juegos de hierro y caucho era azotado por el terrible invierno. En Yokohama era extraño que ocurriesen nevadas, pero justo ese año una ola de frío golpeó las costas japonesas, y las calles de una ciudad que estaba acostumbrada al calor ahora estaban repletas de nieve._

 _Allí, en medio de la soledad fría de ese parque, todos los días se encontraba una chica._

 _Llevando una larga gabardina y el uniforme negro de escuela secundaria, la chica siempre estaba sentada en el único banco que quedaba en pie dentro de ese parque. Se podía adivinar que llegaba a ese lugar después de salir de clases, pues su bolso lleno de libros siempre estaba a un lado sobre el banco. Aun desde esa distancia, él podía darse cuenta de que ella sentía el frío calar por sus piernas desnudas, y se estremecía ligeramente mientras sus ojos permanecían observando hacia el suelo y a un lado, el rostro en una expresión que daba un aire distante y solitario. Frágil y triste._

 _Él la conocía. Ella era una de sus estudiantes, y por ende la veía dos veces por semana en la escuela secundaria en donde estaba trabajando. De hecho, si él mal no recordaba, ella vivía a tan solo un par de cuadras más lejos de allí, pero..._

 _... ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Por qué no podía recordar el color de sus ojos, o la forma de su sonrisa?_

 _¿Por qué, cada vez que la veía, sentía que estaba olvidando algo muy importante?_

 _Él abrió la boca y la llamó, pero no fue capaz de oír su propia voz. La terrible brisa del atardecer hizo que sus oídos zumbaran, y por un momento pensó que ella no había podido oírlo tampoco. Sin embargo, ella movió el rostro en su dirección._

 _Sus lentes se empañaron y congelaron, el rostro de la muchacha se veía borroso e imposible de identificar a través de ellos. Su difuminada expresión se mantuvo tan fría como el clima a su alrededor mientras se ponía lentamente de pie, tomaba su bolso y decía algunas cosas que él no pudo escuchar por el sonido del viento. Tan solo podía ver como su boca de labios pálidos se movía, humo blanco saliendo gracias al contraste entre su aliento y el invierno._

 _Él tampoco era capaz de recordar el sonido de la voz de esa chica... Pero su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente en su pecho con la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo muy, muy importante al no hacerlo. De nuevo abrió la boca y supo que estaba diciendo su nombre con entonación desesperada, mas no podía recordar como sonaba, o qué clase de caracteres lo conformaban. La joven solo se mantuvo estática y silenciosa tras ello._

 _A pesar de que habían colores a su alrededor, ella estaba en blanco y negro. Su piel era pálida como la cal, sus medias negras como la boca de un lobo y su uniforme y ropa de invierno estaban en un extremo o en el otro de la escala. El viento revolvía la nieve en el aire y volvía el espacio a su alrededor de color blanco al convertir los copos en torbellinos. Azotaba la gabardina, la falda negra y el corto cabello de un siniestro y brillante rojo, el único punto de color en ella, haciéndolo danzar en el aire violentamente alrededor de su rostro semicubierto por una obscura bufanda._

 _Como si sus palabras no hubiesen llegado a ella, lentamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse entre los torbellinos de nieve._

 _De nuevo él pronunció su nombre mudo, y podía sentir que estaba gritándolo porque sus pulmones ardían dentro de su pecho. Incluso podía sentir que sus músculos intentaban en vano moverse para correr detrás de ella, pero como si estuviese paralizado, la chica monocromática se alejó de él con paso sereno, siendo envuelta lentamente por el blanco de los copos después de que se girara por un momento hacia él, quien le observaba desaparecer de su vista terriblemente desesperado..._

 _ **-No importa cuanto intentes negarlo...**_

 _Leyendo aquello en sus labios blancos por encima del profundo negro de la bufanda, el blanco de la nieve se la tragó violentamente, como quien borra algo dibujado en un papel._

 _ **-La luna siempre tendrá un lado obscuro, y tus ideales no pueden cambiarlo.**_

 _Escuchando esas ultimas palabras resonar dentro de su cabeza, su corazón se oprimió dentro de su pecho con una culpa tan terrible que le cortó el aliento._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kunikida Doppo abrió los ojos de golpe, soltando un jadeo afectado mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, apretando su palma allí en donde su corazón latía errático, como si se hubiese detenido por demasiado tiempo y ahora trabajase el doble de rápido para compensar su falta. Observando la madera encima de él mientras yacía inmóvil en su futón, sus ojos verdegris como dos olivas se mantuvieron fijos en una viga del techo mientras aquel sueño extraño seguía parpadeando en su memoria.

Tras ser capaz de recuperar el aliento y calmarse apropiadamente después de algunos segundos de respiraciones profundas, el hombre con la cabeza recostada sobre la almohada giró el rostro para ver el reloj despertador que colocaba al lado de la cama, frunciendo cansadamente el ceño al ver que marcaba las cuatro en punto de la madrugada antes de frotarse el rostro con frustración y darse media vuelta para intentar resumir su descanso. Por culpa de esa ridícula pesadilla, su muy cuidadosamente planificado horario iba a verse afectado... Tendría que comenzar a incluirlo en él si no quería que más problemas surgiesen, pues siempre para esas épocas del año, tenía el mismo sueño recurrente.

Dándole la espalda a la ventana, la triste luz de la luna creciente continuó bañándolo durante aquella noche, sin importarle que él no le diera la más mínima importancia.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _That Night, The Moon..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _-¡Se los ruego, ayúdenme!_**

Normalmente en la prestigiosa Agencia de Detectives Armados, los pedidos y casos de investigación llegaban por rumores, correos electrónicos, llamadas o citas arregladas con antelación. Esto hacía que los teléfonos estuviesen sonando constantemente, las bandejas de correo electrónico de todos estuviesen bastante a tope y las citas fuesen un poco difíciles de conseguir. Por si fuera poco, contratar a una agencia común de detectives era costoso, por lo que era bastante fácil imaginar que acudir por la ayuda de una agencia de tanto renombre como de la que ahora estabas hablando era mucho más costoso.

Por supuesto, estabas plenamente consciente de ello. Lo sabías bien, que seguramente lo que iba a ocurrir era que ellos te echarían de la oficina por haber irrumpido sin permiso ni previa cita, causando un alboroto y además sin dinero... Pero esta era tu única opción para pedir ayuda. Los miembros de la Agencia de Detectives Armados eran los únicos que podían hacerle frente a un caso como el que ahora te estaba ocurriendo.

Y estabas desesperada.

-¡Un niño ha sido secuestrado! ¡Tan solo tiene tres años! ¡Por favor, **_por favor_** ayúdenme a salvarlo!

No eras alguien que pidiera ayuda para nada. Creías firmemente en que tus problemas no eran de la incumbencia de los demás y que solo tú podías resolverlos. Creías además que siempre debías ser lo suficientemente fuerte y lista para enfrentarte a todo lo que se te viniese encima. Pero justo ahora estabas en una situación en donde, sin importar cuan fuerte, lista o independiente fueras, ni siquiera tú podrías hacer algo.

Por eso estabas terriblemente asustada. Nunca, en muchos años, te habías visto en la necesidad de pedir un tipo de ayuda tan grande como la que estabas pidiendo ahora, pero no tenías otra opción: Si dejabas a ese niño por más tiempo entre las garras de personas tan malvadas, no pasaría mucho antes de que encontraran su cadáver flotando en el mar.

El simple hecho de imaginar eso hacía que tu corazón se hundiera en tu pecho, y el mundo se tornara completamente negro.

-¡S-Señorita, por favor cálmese!- Tras haber irrumpido de forma tan violenta dentro de la oficina de la agencia, rápidamente fuiste detenida por dos caballeros que te sujetaron por los hombros y te mantuvieron en tu sitio mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a llenarte los ojos, tu cuerpo temblando de miedo. -¡Usted no puede entrar de esta forma a la agencia!-

-¡Se los suplico! ¡Por lo que más quieran!- Exclamaste al sujetarte de la manga de uno de ellos mientras tus labios temblaban y tu respiración se volvía sollozos. -¡Haré lo que sea, pero por favor, ayúdenme a salvar al niño! ¡Sino lo buscamos ahora, estoy segura de que la Port Mafia lo matará esta noche!-

Al fondo de la gran oficina iluminada por varias ventanas, yacía un grupo de escritorios de madera en donde varias personas con llamativas apariencias tenían sus puestos. Aunque tú no podías darte cuenta al estar ensañada contra los dos hombres que te habían retenido, todas estas llamativas personas habían removido sus atenciones de donde las tenían puestas al escuchar la mención de la _Port Mafia_ , haciendo que se mandaran miradas entre ellos antes de que dos de estas personas se atreviesen a ponerse de pie y acercarse a donde te encontrabas. La expresión angustiada que les mandaste se les quedó clavada en el pecho.

-Por favor, cálmese un poco, señorita. Si no nos explica la situación, no podemos ayudarla.- Uno de ellos, de salvaje cabello anaranjado adornado por un par de ganchos, levantó sus manos para intentar contenerte mientras te hablaba con tono conciliador, haciendo que dejases de forcejear contra tus dos captores y secases rudamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de tus ojos. -Por favor, tome asiento y respire profundo. Atsushi- _kun_ , ¿Puedes traerle un poco de agua a la señorita?-

Con un asentimiento, el segundo muchacho con cabello albino y una especie de uniforme de oficina con detalles que no cuadraban en él, se alejó por unos segundos antes de regresar con un vaso de cristal lleno de agua, el cual te zampaste con las manos temblorosas y la respiración agitada después de haber sido llevada a un pequeño cubículo dentro de la oficina que funcionaba como area de recepción. Los dos muchachos frente a ti te observaron en espera de una explicación.

-Lo siento tanto.- Fue lo primero que dijiste cuando fuiste capaz de retomar tu compostura, inclinando la cabeza en una respetuosa reverencia. -Sé que esta es una agencia muy prestigiosa y muy ocupada, y sé que tendrán cosas más importantes con las que lidiar que el secuestro de un niño cuando hay tantas personas en esta ciudad... De nuevo, lo siento tanto.-

-Todo está bien, señorita...- El muchacho pelirrojo y un largo suéter beige, quien seguramente tenía una edad cercana a la tuya, pareció intentar calmarte mientras dejabas el vaso de cristal vacío sobre la mesa de café que se encontraba en el pequeño recibidor que tenían allí. -¿Puede explicarnos con detalle que fue lo que ocurrió?-

Lentamente asentiste con la cabeza, tus ojos llenos de pena clavándose en la madera. -Acabo de mudarme a Yokohama hace tan solo una semana. Vivíamos en Tōkyō, pero cierto miembro de la _Yakuza_ comenzó a acosarnos y me vi obligada a dejar mi trabajo y regresar aquí con el niño... Esta mañana, en el distrito Yamate, mientras estaba buscando un trabajo con el cual comenzar, un grupo de hombres armados y vestidos de negro me arrinconaron y se llevaron a mi niño.-

-¿Exactamente cómo eran esos hombres, señorita?- Preguntó el muchacho de extraño cabello blanco, sus ojos heterocromáticos eran de color dorado y purpura.

-Eran tres. Llevaban trajes negros de marca, uno era calvo y llevaba lentes, el otro tenía el cabello corto y estaba armado... El líder tenía un largo abrigo negro y el cabello con las puntas blancas...

-¿Akutagawa...?

Los dos jovencitos se miraron al rostro con alarma por algunos instantes antes de volver la mirada hacia ti, pareciendo sopesarlo.

-No puede ser... ¿No es un poco extraño que la mafia secuestre niños que nada tienen que ver c-...?

-L-Lo siento, pero... Creo que tendré que decirles...- Tuviste que interrumpir al joven con el largo cinturón negro al mandarle una mirada de ojos enrojecidos, a pesar de que ni una sola gota había logrado escaparse de tus parpados aún. -Mi hijo... Akihito, es un usuario de habilidades.-

Los dos jóvenes frente a ti abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-¿Un usuario de habilidades? ¿Entonces querrán reclutarlo a la mafia?

El muchacho que respondía al nombre de Atsushi balbuceó aquello, haciendo que tu ceño se frunciera con aun más preocupación. De nuevo las lágrimas llenaron tus ojos, y sin poder evitarlo comenzaste a sollozar y temblar sobre el sofá, cubriéndote la boca con una mano mientras intentabas detener las gotas saladas con la otra. Te sentías tan inútil y tan humillada, deseabas huir en ese instante, pero el solo hecho de pensar en abandonar a Akihito era inaceptable... Si tenías que aceptar tu papel como una espectadora inservible, lo harías por el bien de tu pequeño.

-La mafia no recluta a todos los usuarios de habilidades que se les pasan por delante. Mucho menos si solo son bebés que causarán problemas.

Sintiendo de pronto la caricia conciliadora de una mano sobre tu hombro, levantaste la mirada en dirección a un hombre que se había acercado a ustedes sin que te dieras cuenta. Vestido con una camisa de rayas blancas y azules, un chaleco de color marrón y luciendo alto, delgado y apuesto, el hombre que por alguna razón llevaba el cuello y las muñecas vendadas te sonrió a forma de consuelo antes de hincar una rodilla frente a ti, tendiéndote con galantería un pañuelo con el cual secar tus lágrimas. Avergonzada por no ser capaz de controlar tus emociones como normalmente lo hacías, aceptaste su ofrecimiento con una inclinación de la cabeza.

-Damita, sé qué debe estar muy preocupada, pero ha llegado al lugar correcto. Nosotros le ayudaremos a encontrar al pequeño... Pero primero, debería decirnos exactamente porque cree usted que la Port Mafia estaba detrás de usted y el niño.

Mientras frotabas tus mejillas con el suave pañuelo con aroma a vainilla, observaste al hombre con rizado cabello marrón por algunos segundos antes de bajar la mirada, debatiéndote entre decirles todo o solo una mentira... Pero la vida de la única persona que te quedaba en la tierra estaba en juego. Así que tu decisión fue rápida.

-... Eso es porque mi niño es un miembro del clan Nihonshoki.

Los ojos del hombre frente a ti se abrieron, claramente sorprendido. Los otros dos jóvenes le observaron y palidecieron, más cuando el hombre de las vendas se levantó repentinamente. Al parecer había comprendido la situación sin que tuvieses que decir mucho más, y por ello estabas internamente agradecida.

-Tanizaki- _kun_ , cancela todos los casos que mi compañero y yo tengamos hoy. Esto es algo muy urgente.- Con rostro serio, el hombre de la camisa a rayas le habló al muchacho con el cabello naranja, quien le miró confundido antes de intercambiar la misma mirada con el otro muchacho, Atsushi.

-En estos días hemos estado llenos de casos, Dazai- _san_... Él se pondrá como loco cuando sepa que habrá un cambio de planes. ¿Eso está bien? ¿Realmente es tan urgente?- Todavía se atrevió a preguntarle el joven, Tanizaki, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Mm, supongo que ustedes son demasiado jóvenes y no sabrán de estas cosas muy a fondo...- El hombre mayor que los otros dos cerró los ojos con cansancio antes de girar el rostro en tu dirección, como buscando base en ti para sus siguientes palabras. -Tal y como en el caso de Kyōka- _chan_ , existen habilidades que pueden heredarse o transferirse. Es extremadamente raro y ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de cómo es ese procedimiento, pero la cosa es que hay al menos una familia famosa por ello en nuestro país...-

Tus ojos se movieron desde el hombre llamado Dazai hasta el que respondía al apellido Tanizaki, tu expresión volviéndose seria cuando completaste la explicación que este estaba pidiendo. -... El clan Nihonshoki, los usuarios de las habilidades " _Totsuka No Tsurugi_ ".-

-¡¿... _Totsuka No Tsurugi_?!- Tanizaki pareció recordar entonces, haciendo que el joven Atsushi le mirase aun confundido y que tus ojos se movieran en dirección a este último. -¡Eso es...!-

-Por eso, y porque Akihito es la persona más importante para mí, he venido en busca de su ayuda. Sé que ustedes son los únicos lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerle frente a la mafia... Si semejante habilidad cae en manos de personas tan violentas...

-Tanizaki- _kun_.- El hombre que respondía al nombre de Dazai apremió al llamar al joven, quien asintió con la cabeza y salió disparado fuera del cubículo, dejando al joven Atsushi confundido frente a ti.

-¿ _Totsuka_...?- Le escuchaste preguntar al joven, haciendo que una sonrisa comprensiva recorriera el rostro del caballero con la camisa a rayas al girarse a verlo.

-Una espada legendaria, Atsushi- _kun_. Capaz de otorgarle poderes sobrenaturales a su portador... Aunque no tengo idea de cuales son exactamente. ¿Señorita...?

Tú ni siquiera le oíste. Mientras observabas una gota de agua correr por la superficie del vaso en el cual habías tomado, en tu mente solo podías rezar porque Akihito estuviese bien...

Tu vida no tendría ningún sentido sin él en ella, después de todo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

- _Por favor, Señor detective_.- Volviste a rogarle por enésima vez al hombre con la camisa a rayas, sujetándote como si la vida se te fuera en ello de la manga de la larga gabardina color arena que se había colocado para salir a la calle. -Déjeme ir con ustedes. Akihito es solo un niño, debe estar muy asustado. ¡Si yo voy con ustedes...!-

El clima otoñal de la segunda semana de octubre llegaba a su fin en Yokohama. No estaba nevando, pero había un frío considerable en la calle y las aguas tendían a enfriarse con relativa facilidad. Ese día además había estado nublado, y a pesar de que apenas eran las doce del mediodía, se sentía como si fuesen las seis de la tarde.

-Aunque me pidas eso, damita...

Rascándose la cabeza con incomodidad, el hombre que respondía al apellido Dazai te observó compungido mientras yacía recostado contra un automóvil negro que se encontraba aparcado en la acera frente al edificio de bloques rojos, en donde se ubicaba la oficina principal de la Agencia de Detectives Armados. Tú habías seguido a ese hombre como un perro a su amo cuando le habías visto salir del edificio, y desde el momento en que te había dicho que saldría junto a otro compañero a buscar a Akihito, habías comenzado a rogarle que te dejase ir con ellos.

-No creo que sea la mejor de las ideas que vengas con nosotros. No eres una usuaria de habilidades, ¿O sí?

Rápidamente negaste con la cabeza. Por desgracia (O gracias a Dios) tú no eras más que una mujer ordinaria.

-Pero aun así...

-Es por tu seguridad, damita.

Tomando tus manos entre las de él con amabilidad, lo viste inclinarse para acortar un poco la distancia entre ambos y sonreírte de una forma que les hubiese roto el corazón a unas cien o doscientas mujeres... Lástima que habías dejado el interés por los hombres dentro de una caja con llave, enterrada bajo tres metros de tierra dentro de tu cabeza, y como para rematar, los hombres que eran capaces de sonreírle a cualquier mujer te resultaban desagradables.

-... Yo no podría soportar que una mujer tan hermosa como tú saliese herida. Es una lástima que seas la protectora de un niño tan pequeño y con semejante poder. De haber estado libre de esa responsabilidad, me hubiese encantado pedirte que cometieras un hermoso suicidio doble conm-... **_¡ARGH!_**

De un momento a otro, el hombre de apellido Dazai salió disparado hacia la derecha, soltó tus manos y dio una vuelta en el aire antes de chocar contra el concreto de la acera. Alguien lo había golpeado con la suficiente fuerza para mandarlo unos tres... Cuatro metros lejos de ti. Admirable. Casi tan admirable como el fuerte tono de voz de la persona que le propinó el golpe.

 _ **-¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no coquetees con las clientes o las víctimas de los casos, Dazai!?**_

Tus ojos se abrieron lentamente y de par en par al escuchar esa voz profunda y grave a tu lado, tu corazón reconociéndola incluso mucho más rápido que tu memoria al detener sus latidos por un momento, haciendo que tuvieses que mirar hacia el caballero que yacía junto a ti al ver que no eras capaz de recordar en donde lo habías escuchado. ¿En Tōkyō? ¿Allí en Yokohama? ¿En qué tiempo? Todas tus respuestas llegaron cuando le observaste el rostro... Reconociéndolo.

Si era quien tú creías que era, entonces él no había cambiado nada. Su rostro era tan masculino como le recordabas y seguía luciendo un poco mayor de lo que en realidad era; tal vez gracias a sus lentes pasados de moda y que al parecer él no había reemplazado, tal vez gracias a su expresión inflexible y severa aun a pesar de los años que habían pasado. Su cabello, de un obscuro color rubio que te recordaba a la mostaza, estaba mucho más largo y amarrado a una cola de caballo que caía ligeramente ondulado sobre su espalda. También estaba aún más alto de lo que le recordabas, pues tenías que estirar mucho el cuello para poder enfrentarlo.

Aun así, el color olivado de sus ojos seguía siendo el mismo, su expresión seguía siendo firme y su porte aun era seguro e imponente... Pero no podía ser él, ¿Verdad?

-O-Oh... Buen golpe, Kunikida- _kun_ , pero... Si lo hubieses hecho un poco más fuerte, tal vez me hubieses matado. Tenías que haberle aplicado más fuerza...

-Le resté fuerza a mi golpe a último minuto solo para que no murieses, maníaco suicida.

-Argh, hacer algo tan sucio...- Escuchaste quejarse al desastre de color marrón y arena que yacía a cuatro metros de distancia, comenzando a levantarse entre temblores antes de retomar la compostura como si nada hubiese pasado, sorprendiéndote por un momento. ¿Ya se había recuperado de semejante golpe? -¿Lo ves, damita? No hay necesidad de que te preocupes, pues te aseguro que entre los dos vamos a traer a Aki- _chan_ contigo antes del atardecer. ¡Tú quédate tranquila aquí y espera a que los súper competentes Dazai- _sama_ y Kunikida- _kun_ regre-...!-

-¿ _Kunikida_...?

La pregunta que había llegado a tu cabeza tras escuchar aquel apellido se escapó de entre tus labios mientras continuabas observando con los ojos muy abiertos al hombre vestido de beige y negro, este devolviéndote una mirada curiosa por algunos segundos antes de suspirar cansinamente.

-Lamento la descortesía. Mi nombre es Kunikida Doppo, uno de los detectives de la agencia y, _por desgracia,_ el compañero de ese desperdicio de vendajes llamado Dazai Osamu. Es una lastima conocernos en estas circunstancias.- Él se presentó educadamente al inclinar ligeramente la cabeza antes de volver a erguirse, acomodándose los lentes en el puente de la nariz con sus dedos mientras observaba a su compañero estirarse. -No hay razón por la cual preocuparse. Ya tenemos una idea de donde puede estar Yamato Akihito y...-

Una suave risilla salió de tu dirección, interrumpiendo accidentalmente sus palabras. No había sido tu intención reírte o cortar sus palabras, pero una extraña e incontrolable emoción había llenado tu cuerpo apenas habías confirmado tus sospechas.

-... Ha pasado un largo, _largo tiempo_ , ¡Kunikida- _Sensei!_

Como si hubieses tocado un botón dentro de él con tus palabras, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente antes de que se girase en tu dirección, observándote claramente sorprendido por la forma en que le habías llamado mientras le sonreías con la felicidad de alguien que se ha reencontrado con una persona muy querida después de muchos años.

-Aunque claro, usted no debe recordarme a estas alturas. Han pasado casi cuatro años, después de todo.

Por un momento los ojos del hombre parecieron llenarse de neblina y como si estuviese viendo hacia algo que no estaba frente a él, sus labios se separaron ligeramente y se mantuvo con expresión ausente por algunos segundos.

-¿Oh? ¿Eras una de las antiguas alumnas de Kunikida- _kun_? ¡Interesante!- Logrando arreglarse todos los huesos que se le habían dislocado gracias al golpe que había recibido, la voz del Detective Dazai te llamó la atención cuando se detuvo a tu lado para mirarte con curiosidad, tú devolviéndole una sonrisa tímida.

-No recordaba que fuese un detective en esta agencia. Es una agradable coincidencia... Aunque como ya dije, él no debe ser capaz de recordarme. No pasa nada.- Encogiéndote de hombros y mandándole una mirada comprensiva al hombre que aun parecía luchar por recordar, resumiste la conversación al girarte hacia Dazai por completo, sujetando de nuevo una de las mangas de su gabardina. Había algo mucho más importante en tu lista de prioridades en ese momento. -Más importante que eso... Detective Dazai...-

-Ah, ¿De nuevo, damita?- Él respondió en un suspiro mientras sus cejas se hundían hacia abajo en expresión cansada. -Realmente eres persistente...-

-Hrm... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Dazai?- Kunikida pareció salir de entre sus pensamientos entonces, tosiendo un par de veces para aparentar mientras pasaba la mirada entre Dazai y tu figura, deteniéndose por más tiempo sobre ti aunque intentase disimularlo.

-La damita quiere ir con nosotros.- El joven detective respondió mientras volvía a rascarse la cabeza. -Le he explicado un montón de veces que no es buena idea que vaya, pero...-

-Tengo que ir.- Girándote en dirección al caballero de los lentes, espetaste con firmeza. -Akihito es lo único que tengo. Si algo llegase a pasarle...-

-No puede ir con nosotros, señorita.- Fue su respuesta tan firme como lo había sido tu argumento, haciendo que tu retrocedieras un paso. -No estamos hablando de cualquier caso de secuestro sino de la mafia, y por si fuera poco, Akutagawa Ryūnosuke está involucrado. Esto es algo extremadamente peligroso.-

No tenías ni idea de quien era Akutagawa Ryūnosuke, pero al escuchar la palabra peligro junto a su nombre viniendo de alguien como él, el temor volvió a apoderarse de ti. Tu pequeño Akihito estaba en manos de una persona que incluso era temida por ellos...

Ni siquiera pensaste dos veces en cuales eran tus opciones. Tus prioridades estaban muy claras dentro de tu cabeza y el miedo solo le daba combustible a tu voluntad.

-Está decidido entonces.- Dijiste tras un momento, pasando de largo a los dos hombres para acercarte al auto negro en el cual el Detective Dazai había estado apoyándose, tomando la manilla de la puerta trasera y girándote hacia ellos con expresión decidida. -¿Vamos a ir o no?-

-¿Qué no me escuchó? Los civiles no pueden involucrarse en estas cosas.- Gruñendo con irritación, el hombre rubio te frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. -Apártese del auto y déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo.-

-Les dejaré hacer su trabajo si me dejan ir con ustedes. Prometo no ser un estorbo.- Respondiste sin verte afectada por su tácticas de intimidación, manteniendo la mano en la fría manilla del auto. -Pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada sabiendo que personas como esa tienen a Akihito y su poder entre sus manos. Él es un niño, y si llegasen a lastimarlo...-

- _Usted no podrá hacer nada._ \- Fue la seca respuesta del detective de cabello rubio, haciendo que abrieses los ojos ligeramente sorprendida ante la crueldad de sus palabras. -Usted es solo una persona común y corriente. No será más que un estorbo para nosotros y un peligro para usted misma el que vaya. Así que sea consciente de sus límites y regrese a esperar en la agencia mientras nosotros vamos a buscar al niño.-

¿Huh? ¿Así que esa persona seguía siendo tan inflexible y áspera al hablar? Recordabas bien haber sido una testigo de las muchas veces en las que el Profesor Kunikida había barrido el piso con algunos alumnos muy poco aplicados con solo un par de palabras demasiado honestas, y de haber estado en aquella época, posiblemente te habrías sentido un poco intimidada o un poco mal contigo misma, pues por más duras que fueran sus palabras eran tan ciertas como podían ser: Tú eras una mujer ordinaria y no tenías ni la menor oportunidad de enfrentarte a un mafioso entrenado, mucho menos a uno que, imaginabas por las palabras de los detectives, debía ser muy habilidoso...

 ** _-Oblígame._**

Pero tú no estabas para pensar en esa clase de estupideces ahora. No cuando era Akihito quien estaba en peligro.

Ojos obscurecidos. Expresión serena pero desafiante, labios pálidos como cal. Tu voz no subió ni una décima de lo que lo haría en una expresión común, pero sin que tú lo supieras, a Kunikida Doppo aquella única palabra le sonó como un grito que rebota contra una cueva y hace eco. Por segunda vez en cinco minutos, le llegó el recuerdo de aquel sueño recurrente...

-Ugh... Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos con frustración, sacando la llave de su bolsillo para quitarle el seguro al auto de la agencia. -No nos haremos responsables del peligro que está por correr.-

-He cuidado al usuario de una poderosa habilidad por tres años sin ayuda de nadie. Creo que un mafiosillo de tercera no es lo más peligroso que he tenido que enfrentar.- Fue lo único que le contestaste antes de abrir la puerta trasera del auto y subirte a él, dejando a los otros dos caballeros con cejas levantadas cuando cerraste la puerta con fuerza. -¡¿Van a subir o no?!-

Los dos detectives tuvieron que subirse en medio de su estupefacción. Aun cuando estaban recorriendo la autopista, solo hubo silencio por varios minutos mientras yacías de brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en una de las ventanas, silenciosamente aliviada de que haberte negado a obedecer a los detectives realmente había funcionado. Tener que improvisar un plan a último minuto para obtener lo que deseabas no era tu forma favorita de resolver las cosas.

-Ahora que lo pienso, damita... Vaya que has tenido mala suerte.- Tras cinco o diez minutos de recorrer las calles en el auto, el Detective Dazai en el asiento del copiloto se giró para observarte con una sonrisa condescendiente. -Estás diciendo que llegaste hace una semana de Tōkyō porque te perseguía un miembro de la _Yakuza_... ¿Sabes cuál era su nombre?-

-Ah, si...- Respondiste tras mirarle con cierta curiosidad ante su repentino interés. -Se llamaba Uchibori Kazuo.-

 _ **-¡...!**_

No pudiste notarlo, pero los dos hombres frente a ti palidecieron violentamente al escuchar el nombre del líder de nada más y nada menos que el _Inagawa-kai_ , la tercera _Yakuza_ más grande no de Tōkyō o de Honshū, sino de todo Japón.

-V-Vaya... Eso es peligroso... ¿Acaso querían obtener el poder de Aki- _chan_?- Preguntó de nuevo el hombre del cabello despeinado, a lo cual tu descruzaste las piernas solo para volver a cruzarlas al revés.

-No. Kazuo- _kun_ era un cliente en la tienda de dulces en donde estaba trabajando. Un día, de la nada, me pidió matrimonio. Como no quiero verme involucrado con esa clase de personas lo rechacé, pero luego empezó a ponerse molesto y comenzó a enviar camiones llenos de flores, joyas, boletos para viajes y atracciones turísticas, guardaespaldas que me escoltasen y que cuidasen mi casa, y a ofrecer adoptar a Akihito como su hijo para que tanto él como yo fuésemos los próximos cabecillas de la _Yakuza_ en caso de que él muriese. Ese cabeza de rábano...

Desde tu lugar no eras capaz de verlo, pero los rostros de los dos detectives estaban tan blancos como la leche, sudando frío al escuchar semejante historia. El mismo pensamiento de "Esta chica es demasiado temeraria o demasiado estúpida" les recorría la cabeza.

-O-Oh... Con que es así...- Escuchaste mascullar a Dazai, aunque su voz por alguna razón sonaba restringida. -... S-Se que esta pregunta no se le hace a una mujer pero, ¿Cuántos años tienes, damita? Te ves muy, _muy_ joven para estar envuelta en tantas cosas escabrosas... ¿Veintidós, veinticuatro años tal vez?-

-Tengo diecinueve.

 _" **¡Demasiado joven!** "_ Pensaron alarmados los dos detectives al ver la clase de cosas por las que habías pasado. No era nada normal la calma con la que hablabas de esas cosas. Además, pensaron ambos, si él niño que estaban buscando tenía tres años, tú debías haber tenido quince o dieciséis cuando habías quedado embarazada...

-¿En dónde está el padre del niño?- Ahora fue el turno del chófer, el Profesor... _Detective_ Kunikida, de hacer las preguntas mientras cruzaba por un distribuidor para bajar hacia la autopista de la costa. Por el retrovisor, observó cómo tu rostro se ensombrecía y como apartabas la mirada hacia el asiento, tardando algunos minutos en responder.

-Murió poco tiempo después de que él nació. Fue ejecutado por la Port Mafia.

Un minuto de silencio le siguió a aquella respuesta, mientras los dos hombres sacaban sus cuentas. Así que habías tenido que traer al mundo y criar a un niño por ti misma cuando tú aun no habías dejado de ser totalmente una niña...

-¿Conseguiste un lugar en donde quedarte mientras tanto, damita?- Volvió a retomar la palabra el hombre de la gabardina, girándose para verte por el asiento.

-He conseguido una pequeña habitación, pero está bastante lejos de todo y estoy en busca de trabajo para poder conseguir un lugar mejor...

-Oh... Así que has venido con una mano adelante y otra atrás... Vaya que eres admirable, Yamato- _chan_.- Él te respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que te encogieses de hombros y apartases la mirada sin darle mayor importancia.

-Pero, Detective Dazai, mi apellido...

Justo cuando sentías que el auto se detenía a las afueras de una zona portuaria llena de almacenes y galpones a la orilla del mar, te atreviste a corregir una cosa que él había dicho, más al ver en donde se habían parado dejaste el tema de lado. Aquel lugar era una zona restringida e imaginabas que debían haber guardianes en ciertos puntos, pero ni porque fuese una cárcel de máxima seguridad ibas a dejar que eso te detuviera de salvar a Akihito.

-... Olvídelo, creo que eso no es importante ahora.

Apagando el motor, los detectives Kunikida y Dazai intercambiaron algunas palabras a las cuales no les diste la menor atención y que parecían tener que ver con la forma en que iban a irrumpir en territorio de la mafia a plena luz del día. Observando desde detrás de los vidrios ahumados del auto a algunos hombres vestidos de negro que caminaban entre los almacenes de metal, pensaste en que, si se ponían a adivinar en donde podía encontrarse tu pequeño, corrían el riesgo de ser atrapados y ejecutados...

Bueno, estando ya a este punto, podías utilizar _eso_. Por un momento, cerraste los ojos y pusiste tu mente en blanco al dar tres profundas respiraciones, concentrándote solo en una cosa...

 _"Akihito..."_

Una sensación calida comenzó a llenar tu cuerpo... Un hilo suelto que comenzó a estirarse dentro de tu pecho, lentamente... Hasta que se tensó por completo en una dirección.

 ** _THUMP_**

 _"... Puedo sentirlo..."_ Pensaste mientras tu corazón retumbaba como sincronizado con él de alguien mas, un sentimiento extraño recorriéndote el cuerpo, insistiendo con que debías comenzar a moverte hacia la dirección a la cual apuntaba aquél hilo imaginario... _"¡Allí está!"_

-¡Detective Dazai!- Abriendo los ojos de golpe, no le prestaste atención a la forma en que los dos hombres te observaban curiosos desde los asientos delanteros desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo atrás. -¿Tiene un mapa del puerto? Creo que sé dónde está.-

Aun con expresión confundida, observaste al hombre con vendas abrir la guantera del auto y revolver por unos segundos en el interior antes de sacar un papel doblado, entregándotelo rápidamente. Al extenderlo sobre los otros dos asientos libres de pasajeros, dejaste un dedo sobre la zona en donde se extendían esos almacenes de metal y volviste a cerrar los ojos, moviendo tu dedo hacia donde aquel sentimiento te dirigía hasta que se detuvo.

-Aquí.- Dijiste al abrir los ojos, observando que tu dedo se había detenido en el almacén más cercano al límite entre la tierra y el mar. -No puedo darles más detalles. Solo sé que está aquí.-

-Increíble. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Dazai exclamó asombrado desde su asiento mientras tú le pasabas de regreso el mapa.

-Es un efecto secundario de la habilidad de Akihito. Luego puedo explicárselos, debemos salir.- Respondiste mientras abrías tu puerta del auto sin esperar el permiso de nadie, escuchando como el detective de los lentes soltaba algo parecido a un regaño antes de que escucharas las dos puertas delanteras abriéndose y cerrándose. Pronto, los dos hombres estaban a tus flancos.

-Dazai, tú ábrenos camino hacia allá. Tú, niña, mantente siempre cerca de Dazai y no vayas a cometer ninguna imprudencia.- Kunikida Doppo sacó de la parte trasera de su pantalón una pistola de nueve milímetros plateada, a la cual le quitó el seguro y haló la corredera de la misma para colocar una bala en la recamara antes de subirla hasta su hombro al observar a su compañero. -Yo cuidaré de la espalda de ambos.-

-Entendido.- Dazai respondió con tono sereno, la expresión juguetona que le habías visto llevar todo ese tiempo habiendo cambiado a una de seriedad al responderle a su compañero. Más regresó a ser la misma de antes cuando se giró hacia ti, inclinando el rostro para verte dada la diferencia de estatura entre ambos. -Debemos ser silenciosos si no queremos meternos en problemas. ¿Crees que puedas seguirme el paso, damita?-

Tú te limitaste a observar la maya metálica que hacía de lindero entre la calle y los almacenes, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante su pregunta. -Me gustaría decir que es la primera vez que entro o salgo de forma ilegal en propiedad privada, pero...-

-Mm~... Parece que eras una chica salvaje.- Fue la picara respuesta del hombre antes de también sacar una pistola de la parte trasera de su pantalón, aplicando el mismo procedimiento que su compañero rubio antes de que te hiciese una seña con la cabeza, comenzando a correr.

 _"Una chica salvaje... ¿Huh?"_ Pensaste mientras le seguías el paso con la mayor precisión posible, agradeciendo haber elegido ropa cómoda para salir esa mañana.

Aunque, y lo decías por experiencia, una falda y pantaloncillos cortos eran mucho mejores para escalar mallas.

 **...**

 _-¡Oye, Mika! ¡Rápido!_

 _Soltaste un jadeo al terminar de alcanzar la cima de la cerca metálica, observando cada cierto tiempo por encima de tu hombro para comprobar que nadie podía verlos escapar. Poco te importó que los otros cuatro hombres del otro lado pudiesen ver debajo de tu falda, pues siempre llevabas un par de pantaloncillos de jean para estos momentos._

 _-¡O-Oigan, ustedes! ¡Deténganse ahí ahora mismo!_

 _Tus hombros se tensaron y palideciste al escuchar la voz de un adulto a tus espaldas, girándote para observar como el Profesor Itoshiki comenzaba a correr hacia ustedes. Rápidamente resumiste tu escalada y calculaste la caída antes de lanzarte desde el final de la malla, cayendo con un chasquido amortiguado y un poco de dolor en tus tobillos antes de comenzar a correr con tus otros cuatro compañeros. No querían ser identificados ahora._

 _-¡Deténganse ahí, vagabundos!- Lograron escuchar la voz del profesor gritarles al llegar a la malla en la parte posterior de la escuela secundaria, a lo cual ustedes hicieron caso omiso mientras tanto tus compañeros como tú comenzaban a sacarse las camisas con la insignia de la escuela sin detener el paso, soltando sonoras carcajadas de victoria cuando cruzaron la esquina y desparecieron de la vista de su posible captor._

 _-¡Eso estuvo cerca!- Escuchaste a uno de tus amigos, Takeo, carcajear sonoramente cuando detuvieron el paso en una tienda de dulces a tres cuadras de distancia. Mientras todos recuperaban el aliento, tú miraste a tus compañeros al sujetarte las rodillas con las manos en un intento de recuperar la respiración. -¡Por poco te agarran, Mikarin! ¿Qué hubieses hecho si hubiesen llamado a tus padres?-_

 _-Tch.- Fue lo que respondiste al secarte el sudor que había comenzado a perlarte la frente tras la carrera, frunciendo el ceño con molestia. -Ellos no son mis padres, estúpido Takeo. A ellos les debe importar una mierda lo que yo haga.-_

 _-Uwa... Vaya que das miedo, Mika-chan.- Otro de tus amigos, Kenta, palmeó tu cabeza entonces. -A pesar de que luces tan adorable y buena...-_

 _-Ya déjense de estupideces. ¿Qué no íbamos al río Arakawa?- Les respondiste con tono aburrido mientras comenzabas a caminar en dirección a la estación más cercana del metro, siendo seguida rápidamente por los otros tres hombres que, junto a ti, se habían escapado de clases con planes de ir a beber y bromear a la orilla del río hasta el atardecer._

 _-¿Qué deberíamos hacer mañana?- Escuchaste a Rocchi preguntar a tus espaldas, sacando de su bolso de escuela una botella de sake barato. -¿Qué tal si vamos al museo del ramen? Dicen que si haces todo el recorrido, te dan cinco platos de ramen gratis.-_

 _-Esos son mitos, Rocchi. En verdad eres ingenuo...- Takeo respondió al quitarle la botella a su amigo para destaparla, dándose el primer trago. -Además, ¿Para qué quieres ramen gratis si siempre podemos ir a casa del viejo Kiyoshi y correr antes de que pueda cobrarnos?-_

 _Unas carcajadas torcidas se les escaparon de la boca a tus compañeros y a ti, tus ojos deteniéndose por un momento en la vitrina de una tienda en donde un maniquí con una bufanda excesivamente cara yacía._

 _Tu atención recayó en la prenda casi de inmediato, tanto por la calidad de la tela como por el jugoso precio de la misma._

 _-¿Te gusta la bufanda, Mika?_

 _Sentiste repentinamente el peso de Rocchi sobre tus hombros, haciendo que ambos se tambalearan un poco cuando él se inclinó un poco para hablar cerca de tu oído mientras observaba el maniquí._

 _-... Podríamos venir mañana para que la veas de cerca... Y si te gusta lo suficiente, ya sabes que somos personas **especiales**..._

 _Tus ojos se ensombrecieron lentamente mientras escuchabas a tu compañero, la bufanda luciendo bastante bien al sobreponerse en tu reflejo en el cristal, tus ojos color borgoña opacándose lentamente... Era una bonita bufanda, y la querías._

 _-Está bien._

 _ **...**_

- **Quietos.**

Tus músculos se congelaron ante la voz del Detective Dazai, manteniéndote en equilibrio al permanecer agachada y con los dedos como base de apoyo sobre el suelo de asfalto, observando cautelosamente la parte trasera de su gabardina mientras su cabeza se asomaba por la esquina de uno de los almacenes. Habían diez filas de doce almacenes en aquel terreno, y aunque había sido relativamente fácil saltar la cerca de metal y esconderse detrás de la última fila de almacenes, resultaba ser que habían más guardias de los que ustedes habían imaginado. Aunque su plan había sido ir rodeando la fila limítrofe hasta alcanzar el almacén número ciento veinte que se encontraba al otro extremo del terreno, se habían visto obligados a torcer el rumbo en forma de "L" que habían planeado tomar y ahora zigzagueaban de un almacén a otro como ratas que se esconden entre las sombras.

Lo importante era no ser descubiertos, porque si lo hacían, se verían obligados a disparar y eso definitivamente llamaría la atención de todos los demás guardias.

-Estoy desorientado. ¿No nos estamos alejando del almacén?- Escuchaste al detective con lentes preguntarle a su compañero en un susurro, haciendo que este último te mirase con sus grandes ojos castaños.

-No, estamos cerca. Solo tres almacenes mas.- Respondiste mientras aquella sensación que atraía tu cuerpo como un imán se volvía cada vez más fuerte conforme te acercabas al paradero de Akihito.

-La damita tiene razón. Allí adelante está el almacén ciento veinte... Y dos guardias muy fortachones.- Una sonrisa sardónica recorrió el rostro del hombre moreno mientras el segundo detective y tú observaban a los dos enormes hombres de traje negro y lentes obscuros que llevaban metralletas en las manos. -Sus madres debieron alimentarlos muy bien de pequeños.-

Aprovechando una oportunidad, los tres corrieron para lograr pasar de la parte posterior de un almacén a otro antes de esconderse de nuevo entre las sombras, observando hacia todos los lados posibles mientras pensaban en un plan.

-Parece que primero tendremos que hacernos cargo de esos dos grandotes, Kunikida- _kun_.- Dazai prácticamente canturreó al intercambiar miradas con su compañero, quien le devolvió una mirada impaciente mientras se acomodaba los lentes en la nariz.

-Aunque puedo hacerlo, sería demasiado ruidoso que yo me enfrentase solo a dos hombres.

-Aah~, Sabes bien que no soy muy bueno peleando, Kunikida- _kun_. Además, ya he tenido mi cuota diaria de golpes esta mañana gracias a ti.- Se quejó el hombre de la gabardina, haciendo un puchero infantil que no venía a la situación en la que se encontraban. -¿Qué tal si usas tu habilidad...?-

-Usar una bomba cegadora tampoco es algo muy discreto, imbécil. Las personas que tienen al niño secuestrado podrán escucharla y podrían intentar huir. O peor, los demás guardias vendrán y no tendremos oportunidad de escapar de este lugar vivos.

¿Una habilidad...? ¿Kunikida Doppo era un usuario de habilidades? Tus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y giraste el rostro en su dirección al escuchar ese dato que no sabías sobre él, haciendo que este te mirase de regreso con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tiene la habilidad de crear bombas o algo así?- Preguntaste con la voz baja, mientras Dazai se encargaba de revisar que no hubiesen moros en la costa.

-No. Esa es la habilidad... De otra persona.- Cerrando los ojos por un momento mientras parecía recordar a alguien, observaste al hombre de cabello rubio sacar un cuaderno de tapa verde y con la palabra "Ideal" pintada con tinta negra en el frente. -Doppo Ginkaku es capaz de materializar cualquier objeto que escriba en mi cuaderno, pero para ello debo haberlo visto antes y tener conocimiento del funcionamiento del mismo.-

-Además, solo puede materializar cosas que sean del tamaño de ese cuaderno. Nada más grande que eso. ¿No es eso irónico, Kunikida- _kun_?- Agregó el Detective Dazai con una sonrisa burlona, ganándose una mirada de odio de su compañero rubio ante un chiste que no fuiste capaz de entender y al cual no le prestaste la menor atención mientras comenzabas a maquinar.

Algo del tamaño de ese cuaderno...

-¿Qué tal si intenta materializar una bomba somnífera de Benzodiazepina?- Preguntaste al regresar la mirada desde el cuaderno hasta su portador, haciendo que este te mirase ligeramente confundido. -Usted era profesor de matemáticas, pero una vez dijo en una clase que también había estudiado otras ciencias. ¿No sabe absolutamente nada de química, _Sensei_?-

La luz de la sorpresa, y luego las del reconocimiento pasó como un rayo dorado a través de los ojos del detective. En menos de un instante, él había abierto el cuaderno y comenzaba a escribir furiosamente con una pluma sobre unas páginas en blanco antes de arrancarlas.

 ** _Doppo Ginkaku_**

Para tu sorpresa, las tres páginas en blanco comenzaron a emitir una brillante luz blanca y verdosa antes de que la forma cuadrada de la hoja se convirtiese en tres mascarillas anti-gas, entregándote una, una a Dazai y él quedándose con la restante antes de volver a escribir en el cuaderno.

-Pónganselas. La benzodiacepina tiene una larga lista de efectos secundarios y no quiero tener que lidiar con alguien drogado en medio de una misión de rescate.

El detective frunció un poco el ceño mientras se colocaba su propia mascarilla, a lo cual tu obedeciste rápidamente en lo que escuchabas a Dazai preguntar emocionado "¿Podría morir si inhalo un poco de eso?" que fue seguido por un "Ojalá solo te diese diarrea, maldito bastardo suicida" de parte de su compañero. ¿Estos dos eran amigos...?

-Ahora vamos. Ya está atardeciendo.

Ciertamente, el cielo se estaba poniendo anaranjado.

Los tres terminaron por esconderse en la parte trasera del almacén ciento veinte, apostillándose luego a un costado de la misma, a una distancia prudencia de los dos gorilas que vigilaban la gran entrada al edificio de metal. Arrancando la última hoja que había escrito, la bomba se materializó en su mano y comenzó a desprender gas antes de que él la lanzara al suelo, haciéndola rodar silenciosamente hasta los pies de los dos gorilas, que observaron la bomba demasiado tarde como para reaccionar, pues ya habían inhalado demasiado somnífero a esas alturas. Un minuto pasó y ambos cayeron como enormes torres que se desploman en el suelo.

-¡Rápido! No pasará mucho antes de que sus compañeros se den cuenta de que algo pasa.- Escuchaste a Kunikida apurarlos mientras Dazai y tú se adelantaban para entrar al galpón, el caballero de melena marrón ayudándote con el pesado portón de metal en la entrada.

La obscuridad en el interior del lugar fue iluminada por la luz del crepúsculo cuando tú diste el primer paso hacia adentro, una única ventana en la parte alta del galpón iluminando a una silla de madera en donde un niño pequeño, de revuelto cabello rubio se encontraba amarrado y amordazado, llorando silenciosamente hasta que escuchó el sonido del portón.

-¡Akihito!

Retorciéndose en la silla, el pequeño niño pareció reconocerte mientras corrías con todas tus fuerzas para acercarte a él, sujetando su rostro entre tus manos mientras sus preciosos ojos borgoña se llenaban de alegría al verte, comenzando a sollozar desde detrás de la mordaza que le habían colocado.

-Todo estará bien, Akihito.- Intentaste consolarlo mientras limpiabas un poco de sucio en su rostro, haciendo que las lágrimas que habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas se detuvieran por unos momento. -Ya estoy aquí, solo...-

Con el corazón encogido al ver que su ropa estaba rota en algunas partes y que parecía estar sediento y hambriento, soltaste su apretada mordaza y comenzaste a buscar la forma de quitar las cuerdas que mantenían sus pequeñas manos y cuerpo atados al espaldar de la silla, dándote cuenta de que era un nudo demasiado apretado como para que pudieses quitarlo por ti misma.

-Permíteme ayudarte con eso...

De un momento a otro, la cuerda, la manga de tu chaqueta y el espaldar de la silla fueron cortados violentamente en dos por una larga y temible cuchilla negra.

No... **_Tela negra_**.

El aliento se te escapó de los pulmones. No tuviste tiempo de reaccionar cuando recibiste un fulminante golpe en la boca del estómago, el cual te mandó a volar contra el portón del almacén y varios metros lejos de Akihito, chocando contra él en un estruendo antes de caer al suelo.

-Son muchas las personas tercas en la tierra... Pero las mujeres, sin duda alguna, son las más tercas de todas.

Vomitando la bilis y quedándote privada de oxigeno por culpa del golpe, te mantuviste a gatas en el suelo mientras todo tu cuerpo se estremecía de dolor y tus oídos lograban captar como tus dos compañeros gritaban por ti como si en realidad estuviesen muy lejos, tu cabeza dando vueltas y tu espalda estremeciéndose en arcadas por búsqueda de aire mientras sentías los brazos de uno de ellos rodeándote para verificar tu estado y ayudarte a respirar. Sus voces comenzaron a volverse más nítidas conforme tu cuerpo se recuperaba del dolor y fuiste capaz de retomar el aliento.

 **- _Akutagawa..._**

Lo primero que lograste diferenciar fue a Kunikida Doppo gruñir ese nombre mientras apuntaba hacia el caballero que, ahora que lograbas verlo, era el mismo que había liderado al trío que te había arrinconado durante la mañana. Dazai Osamu yacía a tu lado, habiendo pasado uno de tus brazos por sus hombros para ayudarte a poner de pie mientras te preguntaba si te encontrabas bien.

-Sé que la mafia está llena de personas de la más baja calaña... Pero nunca me imaginé que serían capaces de incluso ir secuestrando niños inocentes y golpear mujeres.

-Ah, eres tú... El tonto charlatan de la Agencia de Detectives Armados...- Con voz ronca como si tuviese problemas para respirar, el hombre con la larga gabardina negra, Akutagawa Ryūnosuke, se llevó una mano a la boca para soltar un par de tosidos mientras los bordes de su chaqueta se movían con vida propia, destilando una siniestra luz roja a su alrededor. Sus ojos negros como pozos sin fondo te causaron escalofríos aun cuando se encontraban fijos en tu antiguo profesor. -Nos volvemos a encontrar.-

-Para mí desagrado.- El caballero de lentes respondió mientras sujetaba su cuaderno en una mano y apuntaba la pistola hacia su enemigo con la otra.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde el último encuentro que tuvimos. Ciertamente, tampoco estoy feliz de verte.- El hombre con el cabello blanco en las puntas se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras su mirada pasaba desde el detective que le apuntaba hacia el que te estaba ayudando, observándolo con sus aterradores ojos negros y una expresión extraña que te hizo temblar. -... Dazai- _san_...-

-Supongo que olvidé enseñarte a tratar de forma adecuada a las mujeres, Akutagawa- _kun_. Mi culpa.- Respondió el de la gabardina con una sonrisa apenada, haciendo que tú le mirases confundida por sus palabras tan familiares. -Ahora, si fueses tan amable de entregarnos al niño...-

-Eso no pasará.- Levantando a Akihito por el revuelto cabello amarillo y haciéndolo gritar y retorcerse de dolor, tu cuerpo se sacudió con la mezcla de ira y preocupación entre los brazos del Detective Dazai, quien te sujetó firmemente al ver tus intenciones de volver a acercarte. -Este niño es uno de los miembros del clan Nihonshoki, y por ende, su habilidad vale una suma casi tan alta como la del Jinkō en el mercado negro. Su captura y venta son órdenes del jefe, y aunque seas tú o el hombre charlatan, no puedo entregarles una Totsuka No Tsurugi de forma pacífica, Dazai- _san_.-

Con el sonido característico de las armas siendo apuntadas en su dirección, los tres giraron la cabeza para observar como la puerta del almacén estaba llena de guardias armados con metralletas, haciendo que la salida del mismo fuese imposible. Inmediatamente palideciste.

-Oh, esto es malo...- Escuchaste al hombre junto a ti soltar un suspiro mientras bajaba la pistola en su mano derecha junto a su compañero, soltándolas para que cayeran en el piso.

Todos iban a morir allí...

...

¡A menos que...!

-Detective Dazai...- Logrando hablar con la voz débil, tus ojos se elevaron al rostro del hombre que miraba hacia los mafiosos armados a espaldas de ustedes con una sonrisa de circunstancias hasta que te escuchó llamarlo, inclinando su cabeza hacia ti hasta que tu temblorosa voz fue audible solo para él. -H-Hay una manera... Akihito... Necesito llegar hasta Akihito. Si llego hasta él...-

Levantando una ceja por un momento, el hombre con el cabello despeinado te miró como si intentase adivinar qué era lo que estabas planeando, hasta que pareció comprender algo dentro de tu mirada. Su sonrisa regresó serena mientras asentía con la cabeza, ignorando el hecho de que justo en ese momento los hombres del tal Akutagawa estaban a tan solo un par de pasos de distancia y le arrebataban el cuaderno a Kunikida Doppo.

-Pareces muy lista, damita...- Escuchaste a Dazai decir mientras se inclinaba aún más hacia ti, sus labios rozando tu mejilla como si estuviese besándote, esto para disimular el movimiento de su boca. -Cierra un ojo y cúbrete los oídos.-

Bajando la cabeza contra su pecho como si fueses su amante, sentiste que te abrazaba contra su cuerpo mientras una de las metralletas de los mafiosos se apoyaba contra su espalda, ordenándoles que se separaran. Dazai solo giró el rostro en dirección al mafioso, sonriendo amistosamente.

-Kunikida- _kun_ , es hora del show...- Le escuchaste decir, y a pocos metros de distancia, Kunikida Doppo soltó un gruñido exhausto.

-Oye, tú.- Escuchaste la voz del detective con lentes decirle a alguien desde su lugar. -Abre la página noventa y dos.-

Escuchaste el sonido de las páginas del cuaderno al ser pasadas, un tintineo... Y luego, un jadeo.

 **BOOM**

¿Una bomba cegadora? ¿El Profesor Kunikida podía materializar las cosas a larga distancia también? No tuviste demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello, pues sentiste que eras empujada por los brazos de Dazai para comenzar a correr, abriendo los dos ojos y encontrándote con que todo el almacén estaba lleno de luz y humo blanco, pero que gracias a que habías mantenido uno abierto durante todo ese tiempo, esta no te había afectado tan fuertemente la visión.

Escuchaste disparos en la dirección en la que había estado el Detective Kunikida, pero el Detective Dazai no pareció preocuparse por ello mientras te ayudaba a correr por el borde y entre las cajas de madera que habían dentro del almacén, acercándose lo más que pudieron hasta donde se habían encontrado Akutagawa y Akihito antes de que, de entre la gran nube de humo blanco, apareciera una gran cuchilla negra que se dirigió hacia Dazai.

Por instinto, cerraste los ojos y esperaste escuchar el sonido de la carne siendo cortada... Pero solo escuchaste aquel pequeño sonido de la ropa al rozar por el movimiento del cuerpo.

 ** _Ningen Shikkaku_**

-¡Corre, damita!

Abriste los ojos y empezaste a correr, observando solo por el rabillo del ojo como Dazai había detenido el avance de la cuchilla con su mano desnuda, haciéndola desaparecer en el aire sin esfuerzo alguno. Esta era la única oportunidad. El niño que yacía aun en la mano de Akutagawa, con los tiernos ojos llorosos, te observó mientras extendías una mano hacia él.

-¡Akihito!

Como si con solo eso él pudiese entender lo que deseabas, dejó de retorcerse y extendió su pequeña mano en tu dirección. Aun arriesgándote a ser atacada por el mafioso, terminaste de acercarte, pasaste a su lado y uniste tu mano con la del niño en un fuerte agarre.

 ** _Kusanagi No Tsurugi_**

Un cegador halo de luz color dorado los envolvió a ambos e iluminó repentinamente el almacén.

La pequeña mano que sujetabas rápidamente se volvió dura y cambio de forma como la empuñadura de una espada. Mientras tu cuerpo era fulminado por una violenta ola de energía, sentiste que el cuerpo del niño cambiaba de forma. Percibiendo todos tus músculos palpitar y tu corazón detenerse, tus ojos cerrados se abrieron cuando su poder se apropió completamente de tu cuerpo. La luz dorada y anaranjada fue absorbida hasta irradiar ligeramente desde tu piel y tu arma, y mientras le dabas vueltas a la larga espada de doble filo que ahora yacía en tu mano derecha con una agilidad que no pertenecía realmente a ti, te giraste hacia donde ya sabías que se encontraba tu enemigo.

La brillante punta de la hoja cortó un par de los cabellos negros que se encontraban en la nuca de Akutagawa Ryūnosuke. Todos, incluyendo los demás mafiosos, detuvieron la batalla solo para observarte, anonadados. Solo los ojos del hombre con la gabardina negra mostraron la emoción de cuando se ve algo impresionante, pues el resto de su rostro permaneció inmutable.

-... Así que los miembros del clan no son los portadores de Totsuka...

-Si lo son...- Tu voz sonó reverberante, y tus ojos, ahora brillando en color dorado, se mantuvieron fijos en Akutagawa. -... Pero mientras aún son jóvenes, los descendientes del clan _**son** _Totsuka. Y por desgracia te acabas de meter con su guardiana de turno.-

Con un suave movimiento de tu muñeca para balancear la espada, una violenta ráfaga de viento como un huracán azotó a tu enemigo contra la pared izquierda del almacén, arrancándole un grito de dolor antes de caer al suelo boca abajo. Bajando la espada de nuevo, te girases lentamente hacia donde aquel grupo de veinte o treinta mafiosos con metralletas yacían, Kunikida Doppo y Dazai Osamu encontrándose rodeados por ellos hasta que aquella luz dorada los había cegado a todos.

-Detective Dazai, Kunikida- _Sensei_... Detrás de mí, por favor.

La voz reverberante que salía de tu garganta llamó a los hombres que ahora te observaban con los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo paralizado. Era normal que eso pasara; cuando Akihito se convertía en _Kusanagi_ , todo su cuerpo se convertía en una espada de empuñadura dorada/roja y doble filo. Por si fuera poco, la enorme cantidad de poder que te invadía tenía la propiedad de elevarte un par de centímetros en el aire y hacer que todo tu cuerpo irradiara esa ridiculamente llamativa luz con color del atardecer.

Era vergonzoso, era ridículo...

-¡D-Disparen!- Los mafiosos gritaron mientras olvidaban a los detectives y disparaban hacia ti al mismo tiempo con sus ametralladoras, logrando vaciar sus cargadores después de un minuto y medio de fuego sin descanso.

... Y era a prueba de balas.

Las balas que dispararon fueron desviadas cuando tu cuerpo se movió a una velocidad divina para utilizar la hoja de la espada como escudo, mandando las balas lejos de ti y en dirección a unos cuantos de tus enemigos, hiriéndolos hasta que solo hubo unos diez o menos en pie, quienes se estremecieron de terror al ver a todos sus demás compañeros lastimados a su alrededor. Creías no haber golpeado a nadie en ningún punto vital, pero...

Lenta y elegantemente, apuntaste la espada en dirección a ellos mientras tus ojos aún estaban cubiertos por esa luz dorada. -Los que aún pueden caminar... Largo de aquí.-

Jurabas por dios que casi todos ellos tenían manchas de humedad en los pantalones cuando soltaron las metralletas y comenzaron a correr o cojear. Soltando un suspiro interno, bajaste la espada y giraste el rostro en dirección a adonde habías lanzado a Akutagawa Ryūnosuke.

-Ugh...- Observando cómo se levantaba lentamente del suelo entre tosidos con sangre, el joven de la gabardina negra se llevó una mano al rostro mientras lograba al fin ponerse de pie, tosiendo y salpicándose la ropa y la palma de su mano con más sangre. Ciertamente le habías golpeado fuertemente, pero esa tos y esa hemorragia no eran por tu culpa.

-La leyenda que pasa de generación en generación a través del clan Nihonshoki es que esta espada...- Dijiste al apuntar el arma hacia él y comenzar a caminar en su dirección. -Era una de las tres regalías sagradas de _Amaterasu Ō-Mikami_. Es capaz de matar demonios y dioses, y de manejar los vientos a placer...-

Él intentó atacarte, y si bien cuando lo había hecho por primera vez a duras penas lo habías visto venir, estando en el estado en el que ahora estabas, resultó tan fácil de observar como ver una película en cámara lenta. Solo tuviste que cortar en dos la cuchilla que te mandaba con uno de los filos de _Kusanagi_ con un movimiento fácil pero rápido para volver a apuntarle al cuello, rompiendo la tela de la que estaba hecha su arma y haciendo que esta cayese sin vida en el suelo cuando la desprendiste de su chaqueta, haciendo a tu enemigo abrir los ojos de par en par, más cuando habías hecho todo eso sin siquiera dejar de caminar o pestañear.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Tenías que acabar de una vez, antes de que tus huesos comenzasen a resentir semejante poder. -Por favor, dile a tu jefe, sea quien sea...-

En menos de una fracción de segundo, estuviste a pocos centímetros de distancia frente a Akutagawa, haciéndolo jadear de sorpresa al ver que ni siquiera él había sido capaz de verte acercarte y ponerle la espada al cuello como ahora lo hacías.

-... Que, si vuelve a hacerle daño a Akihito... _**Me encargaré de desaparecer su existencia de la faz de la tierra.**_

El joven Akutagawa ni siquiera parecía estar respirando hasta que te diste media vuelta y comenzaste a alejarte, bajando la espada al comenzar a caminar en dirección a tus compañeros, quienes te miraban aun como si estuviesen viendo la cosa más increíble del universo. Cuando volviste el rostro hacia atrás, él hombre de la gabardina negra ya no estaba allí.

Mejor así.

-¿Están bien?- Mascullaste con expresión serena, dándote cuenta de que lo único diferente en tus dos compañeros eran sus ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas mientras te observaban... Ambos estaban sin un rasguño, gracias al cielo. -Entonces, eso es todo... Ya estoy en mi limite.-

Fue lo siguiente que dijiste tras alejarte de ellos y volver a inspeccionarlos con la mirada, cerciorándote de que ambos detectives estuviesen totalmente bien antes de volver a levantar la espada ante tu cabeza, observando el reflejo de la mitad de tu rostro, pálido y con los ojos brillando en dorado. De un momento a otro, dicho reflejo cambió hasta que observaste la mitad del rostro del pequeño niño de cabello rubio y ojos borgoña en la hoja, este mirándote con expresión serena mientras hablabas.

-... Regresa, Akihito.

Una pequeña sonrisa recorrió el rostro del pequeño antes de que le dieras una vuelta a la espada con tu muñeca, guardándola en la gran vaina de cuero rojo que yacía en tu cintura. Con eso, la luz dorada a tu alrededor volvió a tornarse cegadora antes de apagarse por completo. Tus pies y los de Akihito volviendo a tocar el suelo cuando regresaron a su forma original.

-Ah...- Cerrando los ojos mientras sentías como toda tu fuerza te abandonaba, te pusiste lentamente de rodillas hasta que estuviste a la altura de Akihito para luego sujetar su rostro y besar su frente, sonriendo conciliadoramente al ver que su cuerpo no tenía heridas. -¿Estás bien, campeón?... ¿Ellos te hicieron algo malo? Lamento haber tardado tanto en llegar...-

El pequeño negó con la cabeza y pareció no importarle que tan tarde habías llegado a rescatarlo mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca, mirándote con sus grandes e inocentes ojos rojos al hablar con su voz infantil y la boca llena. -... ¿Tú estás bien, _Kaa-chan_?-

-Si... Gracias a esos señores de allá.- Respondiste con voz débil al apuntar hacia los dos jóvenes detectives, quienes se mantenían en sus sitios como si intentasen digerir todo lo que había pasado tan solo un minuto atrás. -... Ellos son Dazai- _san_ y Kunikida- _san_. Ellos me ayudaron a venir por ti... ¿Qué tal si les das las gracias por mi?-

El pequeño niño clavó sus ojos en Dazai Osamu y Kunikida Doppo, quienes paseaban sus miradas entre tu espalda y el rostro del niño antes de que este bajase la cabeza en una reverencia. -Gracias por cuidar de _Kaa-chan_ mientras yo no estaba, _Dadai_ - _san_ , _Kumikida_ - _san_...

 _"... Mierda..."_ De haber podido escuchar sus pensamientos, eso sería lo que habrías escuchado en la cabeza de los dos detectives que intentaron con todas sus fuerzas permanecer con las expresiones más serias posibles al encontrar al pequeño niño demasiado adorable al comportarse como si él fuese tu guardián y no al revés.

-Muy bien, campeón...- Felicitándolo por su buena educación, sonreíste somnolienta mientras le dabas otro beso en la frente a tu pequeño, sintiéndote en el límite del aguante. -Ahora, no vayas a separarte de ellos, ¿Bien? Pase lo que pase... Voy a... Dormir un poco.-

El pequeño niño asintió con la cabeza sin que su expresión tranquila cambiase ni por un instante. -Buenas noches~.-

Dicho eso último, te desplomaste en el suelo sin ser capaz de escuchar o sentir nada más, ni siquiera los gritos de los dos detectives que te habían acompañado.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al abrir los ojos, supiste que habías hecho alguna estupidez cuando viste una pequeña bolsa con suero colgando junto al lugar en donde estabas acostada. Casi siempre después de haber hecho una estupidez a lo largo de tus diecinueve años, las cosas terminaban así, en un hospital. Tu historial médico debía tener el tamaño de una enciclopedia a estas alturas.

-¿ _Kaa-chan_?

Girando el rostro a un lado al escuchar la voz Akihito llamándote, te encontraste con la figura del pequeño mientras se encontraba sentado en las piernas de una mujer con bata blanca y cabello negro, esta luciendo como si se hubiese estado encargando de entretener al pequeño mientras tú estabas fuera de combate, pues en sus manos se encontraban un par de marionetas de tela.

Una pequeña sonrisa aliviada recorrió tu rostro, pues recordabas haber visto a esa mujer cuando habías irrumpido en la Agencia de Detectives Armados. Estaban a salvo.

-... Buenos días, Akihito.

-¡Doctora, _Kaa-chan_ despertó!- Saltando del regazo de la mujer con la bata blanca, observaste al pequeño Akihito acercarse hacia tu cama con una enorme sonrisa antes de que tú extendieses tu mano derecha hacia él, acariciándole la cabeza mientras observabas la vía conectada a una de las venas en el dorso de tu mano. -¿Eso significa que ya podemos ir a casa?-

-Pronto, Aki- _chan_. Pronto.- Sonriéndole amablemente, observaste a la doctora levantarse de la silla y quitarse las marionetas de las manos, acercándose a tu cama con una mueca consoladora. -¿Qué tal te sientes, niña?-

-Ah... Estoy bien, solo algo aturdida... ¿En dónde estamos?- Preguntaste al incorporarte con cuidado en la cama, observando a la mujer sentarse en tu camilla justo cuando, desde el otro lado de la cortina que separaba tu cubículo del resto del lugar, dos figuras masculinas aparecían.

-En la enfermería de la agencia, damita.- Dazai Osamu te sonrió simpáticamente al saludarte con un gesto de la mano y un guiño, acercándose a tu cama seguido de cerca por Kunikida Doppo, quien pareció escanearte rápidamente con la mirada antes de arreglarse los lentes en el puente de la nariz. -Nos diste un pequeño susto. No importa lo que hiciéramos, no te podíamos despertar con nada.-

-Ah...- Apartando la mirada hacia tu regazo, observaste el suero correr por el tubo de plástico conectado a la mano que acariciaba la cabeza de Akihito antes de responder. -Eso es porque Kusanagi no Tsurugi es una habilidad que le otorga una fuerza sobrenatural al portador de la espada. En una persona bien entrenada o atlética esto podría no ser la gran cosa, pero... Mi cuerpo no es exactamente el más fuerte de todos para soportar esa clase de poder por más de unos minutos. Es normal que pierda el conocimiento por algunas horas, o incluso que se me rompan algunos huesos...-

-Es una habilidad peligrosa...- Escuchaste al Profesor Kunikida decir mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón beige, pareciendo mortificado. -Y pensar que un niño tan pequeño puede hacer cosas como esa... ¿Qué tal si terminase dándole esos poderes a la persona equivocada y...?-

-¡No!- De un momento a otro, la voz de Akihito resonó en la habitación mientras encontraba la forma de subirse a la cama a pesar de que estaba bastante alta para él, terminando tú por ayudarlo a subir y sentarse en tu regazo, abrazándote con sus tiernos brazos y mirando receloso hacia Kunikida, quien le devolvió una mirada curiosa desde su lugar. -¡ _Kaa-chan_ es la única! ¡ _Kaa-chan_ siempre será la única!-

Una pequeña sonrisa recorrió tu rostro mientras abrazabas al pequeño contra tu pecho con tu mano no comprometida, observando a tu antiguo profesor con calma.

-En el clan Nihonshoki siempre han existido el "Arma", un usuario de habilidades que aún no alcanza los quince años y el "Herrero", que es el guardián y acompañante del usuario de habilidades. Desde el comienzo del clan, el arma solo puede ser empuñada por alguien a quien amen y en quien confíen plenamente, pues se tiene que confiar mucho para entregarle el poder de un dios a alguien más. Como los descendientes directos del primer cabecilla, _Yamato Takeru,_ nacen siempre varones, regularmente los herreros de la espada son sus padres o hermanos... Por ahora, dada la edad de Akihito, yo soy su herrero. Por eso tenía miedo de que le hicieran algo mientras estaba secuestrado, pues no importa cuanto lo intente, mientras él sea un niño solo podrá activar su habilidad al tomar mi mano y solo mí mano. No puede hacerlo de otra forma sin correr riesgos muy grandes.

No había ninguna habilidad perfecta. Todas tenían siempre algún fallo o una condición. Ahí fue cuando Kunikida y Dazai comprendieron la condición de la habilidad " _Kusanagi No Tsurugi_ " y porque habías sido capaz de ubicar el paradero de Akihito dentro del puerto con solo un mapa: La condición era que debías estar conectado en un fuerte lazo con otra persona que te "forjaría" durante toda tu infancia y parte de tu adolescencia, pues dependías de ella para activar tu poder hasta llegar a cierta edad. De por sí, eso era algo comprometedor.

-No he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerles, Detective Dazai _,_ Kunikida _-Sensei_.- Inclinando la cabeza cuanto pudiste en tu posición, hiciste una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento mientras sujetabas al pequeño Akihito contra tu pecho. -De alguna manera voy a encontrar la forma de pagarles por lo que hicieron por mí y por mi pequeño. Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado a salvar a Akihito... Sin él, mi vida ya no tendría sentido. De nuevo, muchas gracias.-

No pudiste ver la sonrisa apenada que recorrió el rostro de Dazai, o el ligero sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de Kunikida mientras apartaba la mirada a otro lado... Aunque Dazai sí que notó la reacción de su compañero.

-Oh vaya, me siento avergonzado. Recibir el agradecimiento de una chica tan linda... ¡Vamos, Kunikida- _kun_! ¿No es este el momento donde debes decir algo sobre tus ideales? Estoy seguro de que te podrías robar el corazón de la damita si dices las cosas correctas~.

Dándole unas sonoras palmadas en la espalda del hombre más alto, quien se tambaleó en su lugar y miró a su compañero nerviosamente, Dazai no le prestó ni la menor atención a la expresión tensa de Kunikida y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sonriéndote cuando levantaste la cabeza hacia ellos, confundida.

-Verás, este chico guapo que vez aquí es un romántico empedernido. ¡Ese cuaderno que utiliza para su habilidad está en realidad lleno de sus ideales sobre la vida, en todos los ámbitos! Estoy seguro de que en algún lugar debe estar el "Ayudar a las bellas damiselas en peligro", así que no tienes que agradecernos nada. ¿Verdad, Kunikida- _kun_?

Cuando levantaste la mirada hacia el rostro de tu antiguo profesor, debiste admitir que te sorprendió ver el llamativo sonrojo que le cubría las mejillas mientras miraba hacia cualquier otro lado con el ceño muy fruncido, los lentes empañados por el calor en su rostro.

-... A-Aun así, ella tiene que pagar los honorarios para la agencia. Te recuerdo que no somos una organización que actúe haciendo obras de caridad, Dazai.- Respondió el hombre rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos, poniendo expresión severa y usando un tono inflexible y cruel.

Oh, dinero... Tu rostro se puso repentinamente pálido.

-¿ _Kaa-chan_?- Akihito preguntó al separarse de tu pecho, al parecer logrando sentir tu preocupación. Así mismo, tus pulsaciones aumentaron y la maquina conectada a tu pecho comenzó a sonar más rápido que antes. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Ah... Creo que tendremos que regresar a Tōkyō, Akihito...- Respondiste mientras mirabas la sábana blanca sobre tus piernas con la mirada vacía. -... _Kaa-chan_ acaba de quedarse sin dinero...-

Un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda a Kunikida Doppo y a Dazai Osamu cuando sintieron la mirada asesina de Yosano Akiko desde la cama, dándote la espalda para verles. Al parecer, ellos habían hecho algo mal...

-E-Espera, lindura...- Dazai fue el primero en saltar para salvar su pellejo, inclinándose hacia ti con una sonrisa forzada y sudor corriéndole por la frente. -N-No tienes que esforzarte demasiado por eso. Ese pequeño depende de ti, ¿No? ¿Q-Que tal si te unes a nosotros y trabajas como detective? Fue muy buena tu idea de usar una bomba somnífera y se ve que eres valiente, así que con un poco de entrenamiento...-

¿Tú, detective? Por mucho que intentaras verte en eso, no podías imaginártelo debido a tu total inutilidad en todo aspecto de la vida. El que hubieses pensado en la bomba somnífera había sido solo un momento de iluminación dada la situación en la que te encontrabas, pero dudabas mucho que fueses capaz de llevar a cabo una investigación profunda sin terminar en puntos muertos o de interrogar personas cuando normalmente preferías limitar tus conversaciones a las que tenías con Akihito y con tus antiguos jefes, jamás haciendo preguntas demasiado personales a menos que fuese necesario.

Además...

-Creo que no podría aceptar algo como eso ahora, Detective Dazai...- Respondiste al levantar la mirada hacia él, incomoda. -Como ya le dije, mi cuerpo no es tan fuerte como el de la mayoría de las personas, y no soy tan lista como usted cree. Además, si ustedes tienen que enfrentarse con personas tan peligrosas como la Port Mafia tan a menudo, yo no podría arriesgarme a salir herida o morir cuando Akihito está tan pequeño y solo me tiene a mi... Por supuesto, también está el hecho de que no me gustaría tener que usar el poder de Akihito como si fuese mío...-

La expresión comprensiva de Dazai cuando volvió a erguirse y se metió las manos en los bolsillos te dio a entender que tenías puntos muy válidos. -Ya veo... Pero, aun así, el que regreses a Tōkyō no parece buena idea... Tendrías que lidiar con ese _Yakuza_ acosador otra vez...-

Una ceja negra se levantó en el rostro de Yosano, y Kunikida casi juraba que podía sentir el bisturí de la doctora en su garganta, a pesar de que ella no se había movido ni un milímetro. Al parecer, ella ya había notado que él no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada por ayudarte.

- _Ejem_...- Carraspeó sonoramente mientras sacaba su cuaderno y comenzaba a revisar algo en una de las hojas, acomodándose los lentes con manos nerviosas. -A-Ahora que lo pienso, una de las asistentes de la oficina durante el turno de la tarde renunció para irse a estudiar al extranjero hace poco, a-así que tenemos una vacante para un puesto... Podrías trabajar medio tiempo en la oficina por dos meses para saldar tu deuda, y nosotros podríamos recomendarte para que encuentres otro trabajo por las mañanas...-

Él nunca había estado tan aliviado de llevar un registro del personal de la agencia en su cuaderno.

¿Asistente a medio tiempo? Durante los años que habías vivido en Tōkyō habías trabajado de muchas cosas, entre ellas, por seis meses como asistente/secretaria en una pequeña empresa de químicos -razón por la cual tenías una idea de para que servía la Benzodiazepina-. No había sido un mal trabajo y te habían permitido llevar a Akihito contigo cuando apenas tenía un año de edad, así que tus cejas se levantaron por un momento ante la idea.

-¿Podría... Traer a Akihito conmigo?- Preguntaste con cierta timidez, haciendo que las otras tres personas te observaran curiosos. -No tengo padres o hermanos, y como ya dije, Akihito no tiene a nadie más que a mí... Aunque así lo quisiera, no tengo con quien dejarlo. Prometo que ni siquiera van a sentirlo. Él es muy callado y siempre va a estar en donde yo esté... ¿Verdad, Akihito?-

-¿Puedo venir a jugar con la doctora?- Escuchaste a tu pequeño decir mientras observaba hacia la joven que aún estaba sentada en la cama, haciendo que tú mirases hacia ella con vergüenza.

-Claro que si, Aki- _chan_. Pero solo cuando no esté trabajando.- La joven mujer sonrió desde su lugar antes de pellizcar suavemente la punta de su pequeña nariz, sacándole una sonrisa. -También podemos ir de compras juntos, y te voy a presentar a alguien que tiene exactamente la misma edad que tú, pero que se ve como yo y que ama los dulces. ¿A ti gustan los dulces?-

Notando que Dazai se cubría una carcajada con la mano al escuchar sobre aquella persona con "corta edad pero apariencia mayor", dejaste de lado la conversación que comenzaron a tener la Doctora Yosano y Akihito y te centraste en captar la atención de Kunikida Doppo, quien observaba su cuaderno con el ceño fruncido hasta que sintió que le estabas observando, levantando la mirada para clavar sus ojos sobre ti.

En verdad... Seguían teniendo ese mismo color entre verde y gris que recordabas.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-... Realmente me ha salvado de un gran problema. Son extremadamente raros los sitios en donde sean tan tolerantes con mujeres como yo... Muchas gracias por ser tan comprensivo, Kunikida _-Sensei_.- Sonriendo amablemente desde tu lugar, volviste a inclinar la cabeza de forma respetuosa antes de volver a hablar, tus ojos borgoña brillando con alivio y agradecimiento. -Usted sigue siendo tan amable como cuando aún era profesor en la secundaria.-

Como si le hubieses recordado algo al decir aquello, observaste al hombre de cabello rubio acercarse con mirada curiosa hasta que estuvo de pie junto a la cabecera de la cama, sus cejas frunciéndose ligeramente al hablarte.

-Lamento sonar rudo con esto, pero... Yo no recuerdo haber tenido a ninguna alumna parecida a ti en el pasado, y en mi cuaderno hay una lista con los nombres y descripciones de todos mis alumnos.

Tu sonrisa dulce pareció volverse una forma de ocultar la tristeza cuando tus ojos se llenaron de melancolía por sus palabras, bajando la mirada por un segundo mientras los recuerdos que se guardaban dentro de tu corazón pasaban por tu memoria de forma acelerada... Por supuesto que él no era capaz de recordarlo, pues conociéndolo como tú lo conocías, él habría hecho esa clase de cosas por muchas otras personas, y se habría olvidado de alguien como tú con facilidad.

-Como le dije esta mañana, es normal que usted no sea capaz de recordarme. En aquel tiempo yo lucía y actuaba muy distinto a como lo hago ahora. Además, no soy alguien que tenga ese don de dejar una huella en los demás como lo hace usted...- Levantando la mirada hacia él, tu sonrisa regreso a ser ligera, en un intento de no dejarle tomarse tus palabras muy en serio. -Aunque puede que si sea capaz de recordar mi nombre... Es un poco fuera de lo común, por decirlo de alguna manera.-

Manteniendo aquella expresión seria que le conocías en el rostro, él pareció darse cuenta de que en todo el día, tú no habías dicho cuál era tu nombre o tú apellido, permitiendo que tanto él como Dazai te llamaran "Damita" y "Niña" sin quejarte...

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Se atrevió a preguntar entonces mientras abría el cuaderno verde en sus manos, haciéndote sonreír de nuevo al ver que parecía buscar entre las paginas hasta encontrar aquella lista de antiguos alumnos.

Él no iba a encontrarlo allí tan facilmente.

-... Kanashimi... Kanashimi Mikazuki.

Los olivados de Kunikida Doppo se abrieron tanto que por un momento pensaste que se saldrían de sus cuencas, su respiración cortándose abruptamente mientras pasaba la mirada desde las letras en su cuaderno hasta tu rostro. Ese sombrío nombre rebotando en su cabeza como un grito en un precipicio, cada eco retumbando en sus oídos y desenterrando una memoria escondida en lo más profundo de su mente...

 ** _Mikazuki_**

-¿Kunikida- _kun_? ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves algo pálido...- Dazai Osamu pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo que tú, notando como sus ojos se perdían en tu rostro y el color en su piel desaparecía... Antes de desplomarse en el suelo. -¡¿Kunikida- _kun_?!-

Ese nombre hizo que ciertos recuerdos salieran a la superficie de su mente. Era el nombre que siempre llegaba a la punta de su lengua y que se escapaba de su memoria en sus pesadillas cada vez que el invierno hacía acto de presencia. Y con ese mismo nombre al fin de vuelta a su memoria, recordó por qué él había comenzado a escribir un cuaderno sobre su "Ideal"

Y esos, definitivamente, no eran recuerdos hermosos.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Aunque ya tengo siete capitulos publicados de este fic en wattpad, he decidido editar la historia desde el principio pues no he quedado conforme con la forma en que he estado narrando la historia y aprovecharé esta oportunidad para arreglar mis (incontables errores) publicando en esta pagina.

Este es mi primer fanfic de BDS y aunque no espero muchos rvws ni nada por el estilo, aun así necesito sacarme esto de la cabeza de una vez, aun si nadie llega a leerlo XD. Aun así, si eres un lector enviado por los dioses y que está leyendo esto ahora mismo con la intención de dejar un rvw, BIENVENIDO SEAS Y TE AMO DESDE AHORA (?) ¡Muchas gracias por haber leido hasta aquí y por favor perdona mi _**triste**_ intento de escribir algo a la altura de este increible anime!

Kurenai Lukia.


	2. Burden

**Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Bungo Stray Dogs NO es mia. La historia original, manga y personajes son obra de Harukawa 35 y Asagiri Kafka. En cambio esta historia SI es mía, al igual que los OC que puedan aparecer en ella.

 _ **Muchas gracias**_ a _**BlueBlack Feather**_ (Y su infinita paciencia conmigo XD)

* * *

 _..._

 _ **"Mi yo de ahora... ¿Será capaz de lograrlo?"**  
_

-Nakajima Atsushi, Bungo Stray Dogs.

 _..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Buenas tardes.

-¡Ah, Mikazuki- _san_! ¡Buenas tardes!

La sonrisa pura de Nakajima Atsushi era como un soplo de aire fresco en un verano caluroso.

Según lo que te habían dicho cuando habías entrado a la Agencia de Detectives Armados, Nakajima Atsushi tenía apenas dieciocho años y poco menos de dos años de haber comenzado a trabajar en la agencia como detective novato. Era huérfano, incapaz de controlar su habilidad de transformarse en un tigre, y había estado vagando por las calles sin tener como comer o donde dormir por algún tiempo antes de ser reclutado por el Detective Dazai Osamu, quien lo acogió como a una especie de subordinado.

De alguna forma, resultaba inspirador ver que ese muchacho seguía teniendo una sonrisa radiante y fe brillando en los ojos, a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que sufrir durante su corta vida.

-Buenas tardes para ti también, Aki- _chan_.

Inclinándose para apoyar las manos en sus rodillas en lo que guardabas tus prendas de invierno en un bolso que colgaste del espaldar de la silla, el muchacho con el asimétrico cabello blanco sonrió ampliamente al observar más de cerca al pequeño niño que se aferraba a la tela de tu pantalón mientras se metía el dedo gordo de la mano en la boca cuando recibió la atención del joven detective, mirándole de regreso con sus grandes ojos color borgoña.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en el kínder, eh?

Reservado como sabías que Akihito era, se limitó a observar al chico desde su altura por algunos segundos antes de obtener el valor de sacarse el dedo de la boca y saludar con su mano hacia Atsushi, mirándolo con expresión inocente y curiosa. -Bien... ¿Cómo estás, _Sushi-Nii-san_?-

El joven con los ojos heterocromaticos suavizó su sonrisa al escuchar la pregunta del pequeño, inclinando un poco su cabeza con ternura al escuchar la forma tan peculiar en la que mal pronunciaba su nombre. Como si fuese parte de su naturaleza, ese joven tenía un talento para congeniar con los niños.

-Estoy bien, y ahora que te veo estoy muy contento. ¿Hoy vamos a jugar de nuevo con el tigre de peluche juntos?

Habiendo vuelto a meterse el dedo en la boca, los orbes de Akihito brillaron con emoción al escuchar la mención de las palabras "Jugar" y "Tigre de Peluche" salir de parte del detective, haciéndote sonreír ligeramente al ver como tu pequeño se giraba a verte en búsqueda de permiso antes de asentir con la cabeza hacia Atsushi, este último soltando una risita en lo que el niño soltaba tu pantalón y tú te inclinabas a tomar la mochila negra que colgaba de su espalda, retirando su gorro blanco con orejeras, sus guantes, chaqueta y bufanda.

-¿Está bien que te encargues de él ahora, Atsushi _-kun_? ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? No quiero causarte molestias por tener que cuidar de él mientras hago mi trabajo...- Preguntaste al erguirte de nuevo, observando con cierta preocupación al joven con la habilidad de transformarse en un enorme tigre blanco.

-Me encargué de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer durante la mañana para tener tiempo de jugar con Aki- _chan_ hoy, Mikazuki- _san_. Al contrario, estaba esperando ansioso por que vinieran.- El muchacho albino sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba entre sus brazos al pequeño niño rubio para levantarlo, haciendo que apretaras un poco el agarre de las prendas de invierno al sentirte como una carga para él. -De todas formas, ayer nos quedamos en medio de una historia interesante, ¿No? El tigre "Sushi" estaba peleando contra el feo dragón negro y rojo "Aku", y no sabemos quién ganó todavía. ¿Verdad, Aki- _chan_?-

Aun con aquella pequeña cantidad de ansiedad alojada en el centro de tu pecho, asentiste con la cabeza al ver que los grandes ojos de tu pequeño brillaban al escuchar las palabras de Atsushi mientras permanecía entre sus brazos, luciendo tranquilo y confiado. En el mes que llevabas trabajando en la Agencia de Detectives Armados, él parecía haber tomado muchísima confianza con todos sus miembros, e incluso comenzaba a entablar conversaciones y a ser mucho más extrovertido de lo que le habías visto ser anteriormente con otras personas adultas o incluso otros niños.

Que Akihito se rodeara de personas buenas en quienes pudiese confiar y con quien pudiese hacer muchos amigos y demostrar lo brillante que era, hacía que tu corazón se sintiera aliviado, aun así. No deseabas que él fuese alguien solitario como tú. **_Jamás_**.

-Está bien. Pero antes de ponerte a jugar, tienes que hacer la tarea, ¿Bien?

-¡Pero, _Kaa-chan_...!- El pequeño de revuelto cabello rubio frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero que hizo que tu corazón se hinchara en tu pecho con ternura, pero que no logró tambalear la seguridad de tus palabras cuando moviste la mirada hacia el muchacho de ojos bicolor.

-Nada de peros. Y esta vez no voy a aceptar que le hagas las tareas a escondidas para que así juegue más tiempo contigo, Atsushi- _kun_. Akihito debe comenzar a hacer las cosas por si mismo.- Regañaste al muchacho con el cabello blanco, haciendo que este palideciera y se petrificara en su lugar al verse descubierto de sus travesuras antes de soltar un suspiro y hacer un puchero casi idéntico al que tu pequeño había hecho.

-¡Pero, Mikazuki- _san_...!

-Nada de peros. Ahora vayan al escritorio mientras yo caliento el almuerzo.

Esas fueron tus últimas palabras antes de girarte hacia una de las puertas internas de la oficina, escuchando los berridos de Atsushi y Akihito a tus espaldas mientras caminaban de mala gana hacia tu pequeño escritorio y tú entrabas a la cocina después de haber sacado el bolso con el almuerzo que habías preparado durante la mañana. Aunque por dentro, sonreíste enternecida por la forma en que ese muchachito se comportaba como un niño cuando estaba alrededor de Akihito. Seguramente durante su infancia, él no debió tener la oportunidad de jugar como ahora podía hacerlo con él...

 _"... Cuando pueda reunir suficiente dinero, definitivamente compraré más juguetes para ambos."_

-Ah, buenas tardes, Yosano _-Sensei,_ Ranpo _-san_.

Sonriendo amablemente al encontrarte con las figuras de la doctora y uno de los detectives apenas entraste a la cocina, observaste como la joven mujer se llevaba una taza de café a la boca mientras su compañero intentaba estirarse un poco más para alcanzar aquella alta despensa en donde mantenían guardados los dulces y meriendas, a pesar de que había un banquillo de madera a un lado de sus piernas. La doctora no parecía tener intenciones de ayudarlo a alcanzar el gabetero.

-¡Mikazuki, ya estás aquí!- Saltando desde su lugar, observaste al jovencito (Solo en apariencia) de revuelto cabello negro, ojos rasgados y un extraño traje parecido a un disfraz de detective que le gustaba usar como uniforme. -¡Ayúdame a buscar los dulces que Kunikida escondió en ese lugar tan alto!-

-Pero si soy más baja que usted, Ranpo- _san_.- Le recordaste con una sonrisa juguetona mientras dejabas a un lado los recipientes con comida que llevabas entre las manos para acercarte a él, quien se cruzó de brazos e hizo un ruidoso puchero al ver que no comenzabas a moverte para ayudarlo. -¿Cómo podría yo alcanzar los dulces cuando ni siquiera usted puede alcanzarlos?-

-¡Ah, no seas tan molesta, Mikazuki! ¡Tú sabes cómo hacerlo con esto!- Le escuchaste exclamar irritado desde su lugar al darle una suave patada al banquillo de madera que había junto a su pie, haciendo sonreír pícaramente a la doctora que yacía a espaldas de Edogawa Ranpo mientras se recostaba contra el mesón de granito de la cocina, escondiendo su diversión contra la porcelana de la taza. -¡Vamos, apresúrate y busca mis dulces! También, saca dulces para _Kōtei Heika_.-

Tu ceño se frunció con un poco de diversión y un poco de extrañeza al escuchar la peculiar forma que ese caballero tenía para referirse a Akihito desde que habías comenzando a trabajar en la agencia, pues al parecer a él le había hecho gracia que tu niño tuviese el mismo nombre que el actual emperador de Japón y ahora se refería a él como "Majestad Imperial".

Negando con la cabeza ante sus palabras, te subiste al banco de madera y abriste la despensa para sacar un paquete de caramelos y una botella de cierto refresco con una canica en el cuello, extendiéndoselos al hombre con la boina marrón sobre la cabeza mientras sonreía infantilmente al tener sus tesoros en manos por fin. No te preocupaba demasiado que él llegase a darle realmente los caramelos a tu niño antes del almuerzo, pues ya él había llegado contigo haciendo berrinches porque "Ranpo- _san_ le ofrecía caramelos, pero siempre terminaba comiéndoselos casi todos".

-¿Eh? ¿En dónde está el almuerzo?

Antes de bajar del banquillo para meter los recipientes en el microondas, te encontraste con que la Doctora Yosano los había tomado por ti mientras ayudabas a Rampo con sus caramelos, habiéndolos puestos a calentar desde hacía un momento.

-Ah, muchas gracias, Yosano- _Sens-... ¡E-Ey!_

-Ah, tienes otro moretón, Mika- _kun_. ¿Qué te pasó ahora?

Con la mujer habiendo sujetado repentinamente tu pierna derecha para levantarla hacia su rostro, tuviste que sujetarte rápidamente con tus manos en el mesón de la cocina para mantener el equilibrio en el banquito de madera mientras la doctora revisaba un moretón en el tobillo, levantando un lado de los holgados jeans que utilizabas como uniforme en la oficina.

-A-Ah, me golpeé bajando las escaleras de la residencia esta mañana, Yosano- _Sensei_... Estaba resbaloso por la nieve de anoche.- Intentaste explicarle mientras ella observaba el moretón de cerca, haciéndote sentir un poco incomoda tanto por su escrutinio, como por el hecho de que aun tenías que sostener en tu sitio con tus manos y mantener el equilibrio con tu única pierna disponible, estando además bajo el escrutinio -poco probable- del Detective Edogawa Ranpo. -P-Pero estoy bien, es solo un pequeño golpe... Por favor, mi pierna...-

Además, te preocupaba mucho llegar a tener una herida realmente grave en algun momento mientras trabajabas en esa agencia. Más de una vez habías escuchado los alaridos de terror/agonía que salían de la enfermería de la Agencia cuando la Doctora Yosano tenía que tratar las heridas de sus compañeros después de haberse visto en una situación peligrosa o al borde de la muerte, y definitivamente no era algo que quisieras vivir en carne propia. El alivio que sentiste iba más allá de lo normal cuando ella torció un poco el gesto y soltó tu pierna, mascullando algo sobre "ser muy aburrida" antes de regresar a tomar su café.

-¿Qué tal le fue hoy a Aki- _chan_ en el kínder? ¿Ya tiene nuevos amigos?- Preguntó la joven mujer después de haberse dado un sorbo, en lo que esperabas a que el almuerzo estuviese listo.

-Si. Parece que ya tiene un par de amiguitos con los que juega durante el recreo.- Negando un poco con la cabeza al ver que ella te ofrecía una taza de café, sonreíste de forma amistosa mientras respondías a su pregunta, recordando la conversación que él y tú habían tenido durante el trayecto entre el kínder por donde lo habías pasado buscando después de salir de tu trabajo de la mañana, hasta la Agencia de Detectives Armados. -Desde el principio, le gusta mucho ir a la escuela. Estoy aliviada.-

-Eso está bien.- Sonriendo también contra su taza, la bella mujer de corto cabello negro agregó tras darle el último trago a su café antes de que la alarma del microondas te indicara que la comida ya estaba lista, a lo cual te giraste para sacarla del interior del mismo. -Es un niño muy listo después de todo. Es casi graciosa la forma en que mira a todos como si tuviese cien años en lugar de tres.-

Aquello definitivamente era cierto. Yamato Akihito había nacido como un buda reencarnado. Durante sus primeros días en el mundo eran contadas las ocasiones en las que lloraba además de cuando tenía hambre, era muy raro que despertara a mitad de la noche, dormía como un tronco, su expresión casi siempre era serena y la forma de su mirada era parecida a la de los antiguos sabios y las almas viejas, pues parecía saberlo y comprenderlo todo a su alrededor. Ni siquiera estando secuestrado por la _Port Mafia_ lo habías visto perder totalmente la calma, pero claro, apenas tenía tres años de edad.

Despidiéndote de la doctora y el detective al salir de la cocina, te dirigiste de regreso hacia tu escritorio al ubicar con la mirada a Nakajima Atsushi y a Akihito mientras este parecía estar haciendo la tarea supervisado atentamente por el muchacho, quien sonreía dulcemente y lo halagaba de cuando en cuando mientras el pequeño dibujaba zigzags, olas, curvas y líneas rectas en una hoja al sujetar un largo lápiz con su pequeña mano izquierda.

-Ah, lo estás haciendo muy bien, campeón.- Acariciando el cabello revuelto del pequeño, sonreíste al ver que sus trazos eran muy parecidos a aquellos que servían como guía al principio de la hoja del libro, llamando la atención de ambos al no haberse percatado de tu presencia. -¿Por qué no paramos un momento para tomar el almuerzo? Tú también, Atsushi. ¿No has almorzado hoy?-

-¡Ah, almuerzo de Tsuki- _chan_! ¡Un pedacíto del cielo en la boca!

Los tres de ustedes se giraron al escuchar una voz masculina exclamar aquella frase en un tono dramático, haciendo que sonrieras amablemente al reconocer la voz del Detective Dazai Osamu mientras entraba por la puerta principal de la oficina tras regresar probablemente de una misión a la que había sido acompañado por los hermanos Tanizaki y la compañera de habitación de Atsushi y más reciente miembro de la Agencia, la pequeña Izumi Kyōka.

-Ya estamos de vuelta.

Jun'ichirō y Naomi se acercaron a saludarlos de primeros, agitando sus manos para saludar también al pequeño niño sobre la silla del escritorio hasta que este les observó silenciosamente, haciendo que la joven chica con el uniforme de secundaria sonriese y apretase el brazo de su hermano con fuerza mientras decía algo como "¿No luce igual de adorable que mi hermano mayor cuando era un bebé?", haciendo que el joven detective enrojeciese violentamente y le replicase entre balbuceos a su hermana. También, la pequeña Kyōka de apenas catorce años se acercó a intercambiar miradas con Akihito, mirándose silenciosamente por algunos segundos antes de que ella sacara un pequeño peluche con forma de oso que le entregó al niño sin decir nada más, haciendo que te preguntases seriamente si es que ellos eran capaces de sostener una conversación con solo las miradas o algo así.

-Buen trabajo, todos.- Exclamaron tanto el muchacho albino como tú mientras el último de ellos cerraba la puerta de la oficina a sus espaldas, siendo el hombre de la gabardina el último en acercarse hacia tu escritorio para dar una palmada sobre tu cabeza a modo de saludo. -¿Qué tal te fue hoy, Dazai- _san_?-

-¡Horrible! ¡A pesar de que estos contrabandistas tenían granadas y metralletas, fue demasiado fácil vencerlos! ¡De nuevo no logré morir por culpa de personas tan incompetentes!

Eso fue lo que exclamó el caballero de cabello castaño mientras te sonreía radiantemente, su gesto no combinando para nada con sus palabras en lo que tú dejabas los _bentō_ con comida sobre la mesa del escritorio y Atsushi se encargaba de apartar los libros y lápices de en medio con la ayuda de Akihito y Kyōka, quien se había pegado como siempre al joven _Jinkō_ como si fuese un imán. Si bien había sido un poco extraño al principio, te habías acostumbrado muy rápidamente al comportamiento extraño de todos los detectives de la agencia en unas pocas semanas, por lo que no te importó escuchar semejante declaración de parte de Dazai Osamu cuando ya tenías claro que, por alguna razón, la meta ultima en la vida de ese hombre era morir.

-¡Estoy tan triste, tener que vivir un día más es un fastidio!- Su sonrisa radiante pasó a ser una expresión dramáticamente triste mientras te rodeaba el cuerpo con sus largos brazos, apoyando la cabeza contra la coronilla de la tuya mientras te estrechaba contra su costado. -¡Pero ver a mi linda esposa colocando la comida en la mesa para mi pequeño hijo y para mí, me levanta mucho el ánimo! ¿Qué hay hoy para almorzar, cariño?-

- _Kaa-chan_ , dile a Maníaco _Suidida_ - _san_ que se calle, porque no hay comida para él.

-¿Eh? ¡Akihito...!

-¡ARGH!- Dazai soltó repentinamente un alarido similar al que alguien daría al ser apuñalado en el corazón al soltarte y llevarse una mano al pecho tras escuchar las palabras de Akihito mientras permanecía sentado frente al escritorio. -Si lo hubiese dicho otra persona, no me hubiese importado. Pero que lo diga un niño tan pequeño es... A-Aki- _chan_... ¿De dónde aprendiste esas palabras?-

- _Kumikida-san_ siempre te llama así, Maníaco _Suidida-san_.- Respondió el pequeño niño mientras miraba a Dazai con la mayor inocencia del mundo, haciendo que una sombra obscura se cerniese sobre el rostro del detective al escuchar el nombre deformado de su compañero de trabajo.

-Ugh... Y pensar que mi propio compañero me difama delante de mi hijo y mi esposa...- Tomando repentinamente tus manos tras un suspiro, las elevó hacia su rostro mientras te mandaba una mirada encantadora en lo que acercaba sus labios hacia tus nudillos, colocando una voz suave y seductora al decirte algo más. -Tsuki- _chan_ , debes hablar con nuestro pequeño Akihito. Estoy seguro de que todo el odio que ese malvado Kunikida- _kun_ implantó en nuestro pequeño puede ser eliminado si mi hermosa esposa le explica que... **_¡Agh!_**

Un bolígrafo había salido disparado desde la puerta principal de la oficina, clavándose en el cráneo del Detective Dazai y tumbándolo contra el piso dada la fuerza con la que había sido lanzado.

-¡Deja de decir cosas que se pueden malinterpretar delante del niño, Maníaco Suicida!- No tuviste que girar el rostro para reconocer la voz severa y grave del Detective Kunikida Doppo, pues desde el momento en que habías escuchado a Dazai quejarse por un golpe, ya estabas segura de que había sido él quien se lo había propinado. -¡Debería denunciarte por acoso sexual!-

-¡Ey, decir esas cosas cuando Aki- _chan_ está presente! ¡Que boca tan sucia, Kunikida- _kun_!- Habiéndose puesto detrás de la silla, Dazai cubrió las orejas de Akihito con sus manos al fruncirle el ceño con molestia fingida.

-¡Suéltame, Maníaco _Suidida-san_!- Escuchaste al niño decir entonces, pegándole en las manos a Dazai para que lo liberase.

-¡¿Tú también, Aki- _chan_?! ¡Mira lo que has hecho, Kunikida- _kun_!- Acusó el hombre de las vendas al soltar las orejas del niño y apuntar hacia el detective de los lentes, siguiendo con sus exageradas dramatizaciones en lo que tú decidías que sería mejor comenzar a comer ahora a esperar a que la pelea de turno terminase. -¡Ahora mi pequeño Aki- _chan_ me odia por tu culpa!-

-Estoy seguro que si de verdad fuese tu hijo ni siquiera le prestarías atención, tú, basura de la sociedad.

En lo que tomabas a Akihito de la silla y lo sentabas en el escritorio de al lado para que comiese de su pequeño _bentō_ , escuchaste al Detective Kunikida responder en lo que la puerta de la oficina se cerraba a sus espaldas y se acercaba a tu escritorio. Tú solo te limitaste a tomar el antiguo puesto de Akihito y comenzaste también a comer de tu _bentō_ , no sin antes susurrar un "Buen provecho" al mismo tiempo que tu pequeño.

-Keh... Quien sabe si tal vez tienes algunos pobres bastardos regados por Yokohama a estas alturas.

-¡Eso es muy ofensivo! ¿Crees que soy tan irresponsable?

-¡Ni siquiera eres responsable de tu propia vida!

-¡Ey, ey, no mezclemos suicidios con placer!

-¡Es negocios!

-¿Y quién dijo que el suicidio es un negocio? ... Oh, espera... ¡Qué gran idea, Kunikida- _kun_! ¡Tendré que abrir un negocio especializado en suicidios!

-¡Argh! ¡Eres un...!

-¡Buenas tardes, Mikazuki- _san_!

Levantando la cabeza al escuchar algo distinto al ruido -pelea- de fondo, te encontraste con la imagen del joven Miyazawa Kenji mientras estaba de pie junto a ti, saludando con una inocente sonrisa y una inclinación de su cabeza. Rápidamente te limpiaste la boca y sonreíste para él, correspondiendo a su saludo.

-Buen trabajo hoy, Kenji- _kun_. ¿Estás bien?- Sonreíste amablemente al responderle, acercándole entonces tu _bentō_. -¿Tienes hambre? Puedes quedarte con el resto si quieres.-

-Oh, gracias. Tenía un poco de hambre.- Tomando tus palillos, el muchacho de cabello rubio sonrió agradecido y tomó una de las salchichas con forma de pulpo que habías puesto dentro de tu comida, sin notar que la pelea entre los dos detectives veteranos había parado en algún momento. -¿Aunque está bien? Apenas y has comido un poco, Mikazuki- _san_.-

-Está bien, Kenji- _kun_. Los niños como tu necesitan alimentarse bien para crecer fuertes y no terminar rompiendo una silla como pasó la semana antepasada.- Le respondiste al cederle tu asiento al pequeño chico del campo, observando su rostro sonriente cuando tomó un bocado de comida y pareció gustarle. -Ahora, iré un momento a ver si Fukuzawa _-Shachō_ necesita algo. Atsushi- _kun_ , ya sabes qué hacer cuando Akihito termine de comer.-

-¡Si!

-Entonces, ya regreso. Vendré a darles una vuelta de vez en cuando, ¿Si?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Burden  
**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El trabajo de un asistente en la Agencia de Detectives Armados no era algo realmente tan difícil, pero si un poco movido. Tus responsabilidades eran atender a los clientes recién llegados en lo que los detectives se organizaban, encargarte de algunos documentos que debía llegar a manos del presidente o los detectives y que normalmente tenían que ver con los casos que se estaban resolviendo o se iban a resolver, procurar asistir a cualquiera de los detectives o al presidente cuando se te necesitara y monitorear los movimientos de cada uno de ellos cuando estaban en sus misiones para así mantener una red de información entre ellos y el presidente. De hacer esto durante todo el día definitivamente sería agotador, pero como tu horario laboral comenzaba a la una en punto y terminaba a las seis de la tarde, no era tan terrible como uno pensaría.

Además, no tenías que preocuparte demasiado.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo con Dazai- _Otou-san_ , Aki- _chan_? ¡Kunikida- _Nii-san_ va a pagar!

- _Kaa-chan_ dice que no salga con gente rara. Y usted es raro, Maníaco _Suidida-san_.

-Ugh... ¿Estás realmente seguro de que no es tu hijo, Kunikida- _kun_? Ese color de cabello, esa cara de sabelotodo y ahora esa lengua viperina...

-¡Ya te dije que no digas cosas extrañas delante del niño, Dazai!

-¡Argh!

Durante los tres años que habías estado viviendo en Tōkyō, habías pasado muchísimos momentos difíciles dado el hecho de que debías cargar con un niño pequeño siendo nada más que una chica de dieciséis años que no había terminado la secundaria. Las trabas para las madres solteras, jóvenes y sin estudios eran exageradamente grandes, y no te alcanzaban los dedos de las manos para contar todas las veces que habías terminado sin poder comer o sin tener en donde dormir gracias a eso. Hubo días en donde no eras capaz de recordar el sabor del arroz o el aroma del _tatami_ en una habitación, como también hubo días en donde no recordabas que se sentía tomar un momento para cerrar los ojos o la sensación de un par de brazos que te rodearan para hacerte saber que no te encontrabas sola.

Hubo días en donde el pequeño bebé que estaba bajo tu cuidado enfermaba, y tú no podías hacer más que llorar con impotencia, pensando que, si él estaba sufriendo, si él llegaba a morir, sería tu culpa.

Había sido un verdadero infierno en vida. Y el hecho de que ahora estuvieses en un sitio en donde todos eran amables contigo, en donde tenías un lugar seguro al cual regresar y como darle de comer a tu niño todos los días, se sentía como estar en el cielo. No habría forma de pagarles a todas esas personas que te habían acogido en la Agencia de Detectives Armados, por lo que servirles lealmente por cuanto tiempo fuese posible era lo único que se te ocurría hacer. Darle tu almuerzo al pequeño Kenji era solo un poco de lo que estabas dispuesta a dar por ellos.

-¡Hmp!

Pujando para poder levantar la gran caja llena de archivos que el Presidente Fukuzawa te había pedido organizar en una de las bibliotecas en la oficina principal, frunciste el ceño un poco al ver que sería un poco difícil llevar semejante peso por más de un par de metros sin tener que terminar apoyándote contra una pared o soltando la caja en algún momento. Apoyarte a la pared sería más complicado de lo que pensabas, así que decidiste que caminarías lo más rápido posible y luego soltarías la caja para tomar un descanso. Con un solo descanso que tomaras, creías ser capaz de cruzar el pasillo con forma de L que había entre la oficina del presidente y la oficina principal.

... ¿Verdad?

 _"¡Mierda, está pesada!"_

Aguantando la respiración mientras tus pies se movían torpe y rápidamente hacia adelante, tus ojos se abrían con desesperación al ver que tendrías que detenerte más pronto de lo que habías planeado cuando el peso de la caja pareció volverse el doble que antes conforme tus brazos se cansaban, terminando por soltar la caja en medio del cruce del pasillo. Soltando el aire sonoramente, sentiste tus brazos desinflarse hasta parecer fideos cocidos y tu cabeza dio vueltas con un mareo debido al esfuerzo, teniendo que apoyarte por un momento en la estúpida caja de cartón en lo que lograbas hacer que tus ojos se enfocaran de nuevo.

 _"Tal vez no fue tan buena idea darle el almuerzo a Kenji-kun..."_ Volviste a pensar mientras cerrabas por un momento los ojos, soltando un bufido. Por ciertas circunstancias, durante tu niñez no habías sido capaz de obtener los nutrientes necesarios como para desarrollarte de forma óptima. En consecuencia, tu cuerpo tendía a subir y bajar de peso demasiado rápido, tu estatura se encontraba por debajo del promedio, tendías a enfermarte fácilmente, cansarte muy rápido y tu fuerza física dejaba bastante que desear.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ah. Mierda. Rápidamente abrazaste la caja al escuchar la voz de alguien desde el otro lado del pasillo, no queriendo lucir como si necesitaras ayuda o como si fueses perezosa. Así levantaste la caja por segunda vez hasta que tu espalda estuvo recta, sintiendo un poco de temor al escuchar como tu columna crujía como un columpio oxidado mientras el peso te hacía aguantar la respiración.

-¡C-Con permiso!- Dijiste con la voz restringida mientras volvías a mover los pies rápida y torpemente, rezando porque la persona que te había hablado hubiese dejado la puerta abierta. Apenas podías ver hacia adelante por el tamaño de la caja. -¡Carga pesada en camino!-

-Oye. ¿No es eso demasiado para ti, niña?

Tus pies se detuvieron por unos momentos. Con un poco de esfuerzo lograste mover el rostro por un lado de la caja para observar hacia adelante, encontrándote con la figura de Kunikida Doppo justo debajo del marco de la puerta. La caja se tambaleó en tus brazos por la sorpresa.

Tenías un mes trabajando en la Agencia de Detectives Armados. Sin embargo, después de que él había perdido la consciencia aquella noche después del rescate de Akihito, Kunikida Doppo no había querido dirigirte la palabra más que para cosas muy, muy puntuales. Parecía evitar estar a solas contigo a toda costa, no había vuelto a preguntarte ni una sola cosa sobre aquella época en donde ambos eran estudiante y profesor, y por alguna razón se negaba rotundamente a llamarte por tu nombre, inclinándose a utilizar "Niña", "Mocosa" y "Tú".

¿Qué mosca le había picado para tratarte de esa forma ahora? No tenías idea.

-E-Está bien, Kunikida- _Sensei_. Puedo con esto sola.- Le respondiste mientras empujabas la caja hacia arriba con tus brazos para recuperar un poco de tu equilibrio, mas no pasó más de un momento antes de que escucharas tu espalda sonar por segunda vez, un quejido saliéndose de tu boca al sentir un poco de dolor por el peso. En verdad, te hacía falta levantar pesas y...

Un fuerte suspiro cansado resonó en el pasillo.

-... No tienes que cargar con un peso tan grande tu sola solo para no molestar a los demás. _Solo pide ayuda y se te dará_.

La caja repentinamente se volvió muy ligera, haciéndote abrir los ojos con sorpresa al verla elevarse y alejarse de tus brazos antes de que pudieses notar que las manos del detective estaban bajo la misma. A diferencia tuya, a él no pareció costarle demasiado levantar la caja y apoyarla contra su propio pecho, mirándote por encima de la misma con el ceño fruncido -como siempre lo tenía- antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta abierta a sus espaldas, dejándote petrificada en tu sitio con esa sola frase.

 _"¿... Qué...?"_

-¿ _Kaa-chan_?

Oír la voz de Akihito a pocos metros de distancia te hizo salir de tus pensamientos, pestañeando una vez para girar el rostro hasta observar como el pequeño con pantaloncillos negros y camiseta roja te observaba desde su altura con sus grandes ojos color borgoña, muy parecidos a los tuyos.

-¿Qué pasa, Akihito...?

-Tengo sueño...

Bostezando largamente después de decirte aquello, observaste al pequeño niño frotarse los ojos con una mano mientras sujetaba una pequeña cobija azul con la otra, sus parpados luciendo pesados. Rápidamente buscaste uno de los relojes que se encontraban al salir del pasillo y notaste que ya eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, la hora en la que Akihito acostumbraba a tomar su siesta después de hacer las tareas.

-Oh, está bien.- Olvidaste todo lo que había pasado antes en un parpadeo. Inclinándote de la misma forma en que lo habías hecho para levantar la caja, levantaste al niño e ignoraste el dolor de tus abusados brazos y espalda al apoyarlo contra tu pecho, sintiendo como su pequeña carita se escondía en el hueco entre tu cuello y tu hombro antes de soltar un suspirillo cansado que te hizo sonreír mientras acariciabas su pequeña espalda con tu mano libre. -Puedes dormir un rato en el sofá y te despertaré cuando vayamos a casa, ¿Bien?-

Lo sentiste afirmar con la cabeza mientras caminabas hacia el cubículo que funcionaba como el recibidor en la oficina, donde se encontraban dos sofás separados del resto de la sala por dos paneles de vidrio coloreado. Aun así, hiciste una nota mental de revisar la tarea del niño al llegar a casa para verificar que Nakajima Atsushi no la hubiese hecho de nuevo, sabiendo que tenía un punto débil cada vez que notaba en el rostro de Akihito que parecía querer dejar las tareas de lado y ponerse a jugar con él a inventarle aventuras ficticias a un tigre de felpa blanco y a su archienemigo, un dragón de peluche negro y rojo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, te pareció notar una mirada extraña en el rostro de Kunikida Doppo mientras te observaba pasar a su lado, la pesada carga que te había quitado antes, aun entre sus manos.

-¿Dazai- _san_?- No te sorprendió ver al Detective Dazai desparramado en el sofá mientras utilizaba sus audífonos para escuchar una chillona canción en vez de estar haciendo su trabajo como todos los demás, aunque pareció ser capaz de captar tu voz aun con el sonido que salía de los aparatos, abriendo sus ojos y borrando la sonrisa que recorría su boca al balancear sus piernas por encima de su espalda cual adolescente. -¿Le molesta si...?-

-Ah, ¿Es la hora de la siesta de Aki- _chan_?- Sonriendo tontamente, el caballero de la camisa a rayas se retiró del sofá sin mayores comentarios cuando observó al niño entre tus brazos, indicándote con un gesto que lo recostaras en él, a lo cual asentiste con la cabeza a forma de agradecimiento y depositaste al pequeño antes de cubrirlo con su cobija azul, dándole un suave beso en la frente antes de volver a erguirte. -No te preocupes, Tsuki- _chan_. Me quedaré por aquí para vigilar que el monstruo bajo el sofá no vaya a molestarlo.-

-N-No es necesario, Dazai- _san_.- Respondiste rápidamente para evitarle problemas cuando lo viste ocupar el otro mueble en el cubiculo. -Más bien, siento mucho haberle hecho levantarse del sofá. El de este lado me permite verlo mientras estoy en el escritorio, pero...-

-Ay, damita... ¿Aun te preocupan esa clase de cosas? Si hasta ha pasado un mes entero...

Pasando repentinamente un brazo alrededor de tus hombros, el hombre que ahora tenía la costumbre de llamarse a sí mismo "Tu esposo" te estrechó contra su costado mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia tu oído un poco, suspirando sonoramente en lo que tu cuerpo inconscientemente se tensaba ante la cercanía de tu cuerpo al de otro; una sensación a la cual no estabas para nada acostumbrada.

-No tienes que ir por ahí pidiendo disculpas todo el tiempo. Está bien, realmente nadie aquí va a molestarse porque traigas a Aki- _chan_ a la agencia. No es el primero, y probablemente no sea el último niño que termina bajo nuestra jurisdicción. Ranpo- _san_ tenía apenas catorce años cuando comenzó a trabajar con Fukuzawa- _Shachō_. Tenía la misma edad que en este momento tienen Kenji- _kun_ y Kyōka- _chan_. La mayoría de nuestros miembros son así de jóvenes, pero ya ves que realmente no nos importa demasiado.

Ahora que lo pensabas, él tenía razón. En Japón, la mayoría de edad legal se alcanzaba al cumplir diecinueve años, exactamente los mismos que tú tenías. Si se tenía en cuenta eso, los únicos mayores de edad además del presidente eran Edogawa Ranpo, Yosano Akiko, Kunikida Doppo, Dazai Osamu y tú. De resto, Tanizaki Jun'ichirō y Nakajima Atsushi eran los que apenas iban a cumplir o cumplirían la mayoría de edad ese mismo año, pues a Tanizaki Naomi aun le faltaban dos años, mientras que a Miyazawa Kenji e Izumi Kyōka les faltaban casi cinco años para eso. Eso, y tomando en cuenta la profunda debilidad que tenía el Presidente Fukuzawa por las cosas adorables como animalitos y niños... Era mas que natural que tanto de su personal fuesen niños adorables y con habilidades.

-... Aun así, Dazai- _san_...- Pensaste al observar el rostro de tu pequeño por encima de su hombro, confirmando que ya estaba profundamente dormido mientras, insconscientemente, se chupaba el dedo gordo. -... ¿Un niño de tres años no es un poco...?-

-Un niño que no habla con gente rara como yo, que es capaz de aprender con tanta rapidez, que apenas si se mueve de donde lo has dejado y que no ha llorado ni una sola vez desde que llegó a la agencia... ¡Por favor, Tsuki- _chan_! Hasta Atsushi- _kun_ ha llorado más en una semana que Aki- _chan_ en un mes.

- ** _¡D-D-Dazai-san!_** \- Escuchaste el grito incomodo de Nakajima Atsushi desde algún otro punto de la oficina.

-Aki- _chan_ es como un ángel.- Dándote una palmadita en el hombro, el hombre con el revuelto cabello castaño te sonrió ladinamente, como si estuviese intentando convencerte de lo que estaba diciendo mientras ignoraba olímpicamente los chillidos de Atsushi. -Así que no tienes que esforzarte tanto en no molestarnos. Mientras él se sienta a gusto con nosotros, nosotros estamos a gusto con él y contigo... ¿Ok?-

Si tuvieses que confesar algo, dirías que en realidad eras de corazón blando, a pesar de que tu rostro a veces no fuese capaz de demostrar todo lo que en realidad sentías. Las palabras amables, los gestos generosos, la bondad eran cosas que se metían como una flecha dentro de tu corazón. Tal vez porque durante una parte de tu vida ese tipo de cosas se te habían negado, ahora tu pecho se calentaba con gestos como ese, aunque fuesen pequeños o insignificantes para los demás.

-... Está bien, Dazai- _san_.- Le dijiste al sonreírle con toda sinceridad, inclinando un poco la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. -Muchas gracias.-

-No es nada. Ahora ve a terminar tu trabajo y déjame cuidar de mi pequeño hijo. Kunikida- _kun_ se pondrá como loco si nos ve y piensa que estoy abduciéndote a la pereza.- Escuchaste al hombre decirte aquello al pellizcar un poco tu mejilla derecha con sus dedos, sonriéndote entretenido mientras observaba por encima de tu cabeza hacia donde debía estar el hombre de los lentes. Al ver que no se encontraba allí, soltó tus hombros y te empujó un poco con sus manos hacia donde se encontraba la caja llena de documentos sobre un escritorio. -¡Ahora ve, Tsuki- _chan_!

-¡Si!

Girarte hacia atrás y sonreírle a Dazai Osamu fue tu ultima respuesta antes de regresar la mirada hacia adelante, comenzando a vaciar aquella enorme caja llena de archivos en el estante con espacio disponible detrás del escritorio donde se encontraba la caja, resumiendo tus ultimas labores antes del final del día.

Era cierto que ese detective era alguien un poco -muy- raro, pero sin duda sabía que palabras decir en los momentos indicados... Asi que, de alguna manera ibas a agradecerle. A él, y a todos en la Agencia de Detectives Armados.

Mientras pensabas en ello, sin embargo, no fuiste capaz de ver como Dazai se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y le daba un último vistazo a tu pequeño antes de acercarse a cierto escritorio, recostando las caderas contra el borde con aire desgarbado mientras observaba tu espalda moverse de un lado a otro para poder ubicar los archivos que te habían pedido ordenar.

-... Así es como se le llama la atención a una chica que se esfuerza demasiado por aprobación, Kunikida- _kun_. Deberías escribir eso en tu cuaderno en vez de ser tan ambiguo.- Él masculló hacia la nada con una sonrisa ausente, sintiendo como la mirada del hombre de lentes que se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio se clavaba en su espalda silenciosamente. -Aunque... Realmente me tienes intrigado. ¿Por qué no quieres acercarte a ella? Se nota a leguas que te mueres por...-

- _Cállate, Dazai_.- Kunikida le interrumpió mientras fulminaba con su mirada la espalda cubierta por el chaleco marrón, frunciendo el ceño antes de regresar la mirada a la pantalla de la laptop en donde había estado tipeando un documento, sus dedos crispándose sobre el teclado por un segundo. -Por una vez en tu vida, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.-

-Hah... Ya no sé si clasificarte como un " _Tsundere_ " o un " _Kuudere_ ".- El hombre de las vendas suspiró al masajear su ceño con un dedo.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?

-Ah, nada, nada...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Ay, Akihito...

Soltando un suspiro cansado, acomodaste mejor al pequeño niño que dormía profundamente entre tus brazos y contra tu pecho en lo que caminabas por aquellas calles que comenzaban a ponerse solitarias por la hora. Estabas cansada y realmente impaciente por llegar a casa para terminar de hacer las cosas que debías hacer antes de poder lanzarte sobre tu futón y dormir como si no hubiese un mañana.

 _"Tengo que llegar preparando la cena. Seguramente para cuando esté lista, Akihito se habrá despertado, así que aprovecharé para darnos un baño, cenaremos y a dormir. También tengo que sacar la basura antes de eso, y poner a descongelar la carne para el almuerzo de mañana... Ah, tengo que llevar dinero para el tren si quiero ayudar a Ranpo-san a llegar a Kyūshū sin que se pierda y..."_

-... An... Tsuki- _chan_... **¡Kanashimi Mikazuki!**

-¡A-Ah! ¡Presente, _Sensei_!

Saltando violentamente en tu sitio, levantaste una mano en el aire cuando reaccionaste de forma automática al escuchar tu nombre completo en voz alta, notando solo después que no te encontrabas en un aula y que quien te estaba llamando no era un profesor... Sino dos hombres que te miraban con una ceja levantada.

Tus mejillas repentinamente se encendieron en un brillante color rojo. -... ¡L-Lo siento! ¡Me quedé pensando...!-

-Vaya que tienes pensamientos profundos, Tsuki- _chan_. Has estado como ida desde que salimos de la oficina.- Comenzaba a volverse una costumbre para Dazai Osamu y Kunikida Doppo ser tus escoltas después de la jornada laboral, acompañándote por las frías calles de Yokohama hasta que los tres llegaban a la residencia de la Agencia de Detectives Armados, en donde el Presidente Fukuzawa Yukichi te había otorgado un acogedor departamento de los seis que habían. -¿Pasa algo malo?-

-Oh no. Solo pensaba en las cosas que tengo que hacer al llegar a casa.- Sonriendo amablemente, le aseguraste tus pensamientos a Dazai mientras continuabas caminando con ellos a tus flancos, Akihito removiéndose un poco contra tu hombro antes de volver a dormir. -Tengo que hacer la cena y darme un baño con Akihito, pero es difícil despertarlo cuando se queda como ahora.-

-Supongo que debió ser un día largo para él.- Sonriendo suavemente, el hombre de la larga gabardina observó al pequeño y luego observó tu propio rostro, sus cejas hundiéndose un poco con pena. -Y para ti también. Te ves agotada. Hoy llegaron muchos clientes a la oficina durante la tarde...-

-Nah. Ha sido un día largo para todos, incluso más para ustedes, seguramente.- Mascullaste al soltar un bostezo que cubriste con una mano antes de regresarla a sujetar al niño contra ti, observando la solitaria calle ante los cuatro.

-Procura comer bien esta noche para recuperar energías.- Escuchaste a tu antiguo profesor mascullar desde tu derecha, haciendo que le mirases un poco confundida por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza y sonreír cortésmente.

-¿Mañana puedes traer un _bentō_ extra para mí, Tsuki- _chan_? Tu comida es tan buena...- Dazai te preguntó mientras juntaba sus manos frente a él y colocaba ojos de cachorro triste, sacándote una sonrisa más amplia y asintiendo con la cabeza. Una ración mas no era la gran cosa. -¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eres tan buena! ¡Ah~! ¡El destino es tan cruel! ¡Me pone a la mujer perfecta para cometer el suicidio doble más hermoso del mundo, pero es la única que tiene una buena razón para vivir!-

-Si sigues con ese escándalo, la gente llamará a la policía, bastardo suicida.- Escucharon a Kunikida gruñir desde su lugar, aunque Dazai pareció no prestarle la mayor atención a sus palabras, limitándose a estirar los brazos antes de ponerlos detrás de su cabeza mientras continuaba caminando.

-Aunque, ahora que me viene a la mente... Me preguntaba, ¿No has tenido ninguna otra relación con alguien desde que el padre de Akihito murió? ¿Un novio, un pretendiente o algo así?

 _"... Ah..."_

-¡D-Dazai, esa es una pregunta indiscreta! ¡Su vida personal no es de nuestra incumbencia!- Kunikida fue el primero en reaccionar, sus mejillas tornándose un poco rosadas mientras le gruñía a su compañero.

-No hay problema, no es como si eso sea algo malo. Después de todo ya tenemos un mes trabajando juntos.

Tu expresión se mantuvo en blanco mientras continuabas caminando, encogiéndote de hombros y notando por el rabillo del ojo que el Profesor Kunikida te observaba claramente curioso desde su lugar, al parecer dándose cuenta de que en realidad no te importaba mucho tocar semejante tema en semejante situación.

–Mm... Las madres solteras de mi edad ahuyentan al noventa por ciento de los hombres. Son pocos los que quieren hacerse cargo de un niño que no es de ellos, así que no; nunca he tenido un novio y mi unico pretendiente ha sido Kazuo- _san_.- Afirmaste mientras mirabas hacia el cielo nocturno que comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas azules y blancas. La luna habiendo asomado desde hacía rato en el cielo. -Además... Solo me he imaginado teniendo una familia con una sola persona.-

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso hay alguien te gusta o algo así?- Dazai se acercó un poco a ti mientras sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad, volviendo a ganarse otro gruñido de su compañero con lentes que terminó siendo ignorado.

-Algo así, aunque es mas como un amor platónico.- Respondiste con ligereza en la sonrisa que colocaste para apaciguar la curiosidad de tu compañero de trabajo. -Antes de que Akihito naciera, estaba enamorada de un hombre a quien admiraba mucho... Fue el primero y el ultimo en quien pude pensar como alguien con quien me gustaría casarme y tener una familia.-

Por supuesto, en aquella época no faltaba algún muchacho de tu edad que estuviese pretendiéndote, pero a ti nunca te había llamado la atención alguien que no fuese ese hombre. Todos los demás te parecían completamente inmaduros, frívolos o vacíos. En cambio, la forma de ver la vida de esa persona a veces te resultaba un poco irreal, pero al mismo tiempo soñabas con el futuro que él deseaba, con el mundo que él aspiraba en lo más profundo de tu corazón.

Eras como la mariposa que, a pesar de tener las alas rotas, siempre quiere ir hacia la luz que significaba ese alguien. Soltaste un largo suspiro tras un momento, cerrando los ojos por un segundo sin detener el paso.

-Pero, además de que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, algo como llegar a ser tomada en cuenta por esa persona no podría ocurrir más que en mis más locos sueños. Y la verdad es que no me interesa encontrar a nadie más... Siempre he estado sola, y creo que puedo continuar de esta forma mientras tenga a Akihito a mi lado.

-Vaya... Creo que acabo de enamorarme de ti, Tsuki- _chan_. A pesar de que eres tan joven...- De un momento a otro la expresión de Dazai se volvió la de un tonto mientras te observaba con los ojos marrones muy abiertos, como si una idea le hubiese llegado a la cabeza en lo que tus mejillas se encendían ligeramente ante su confesión. -¿Qué tal si esperamos a que Aki- _chan_ pueda valerse por sí mismo y luego cometemos un doble suici-...? ¡Argh! ¡Kunikida- _kun_ , eso dolió!-

-¡Ya deja de coquetear de esa forma tan retorcida con ella, Dazai!- Escuchaste al hombre rubio rugirle insultos a su compañero después de haberle dado un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza que hizo doblar a Dazai hacia adelante como una rama que se rompe en dos, dejándolo adolorido y encorvado a pocos metros de distancia de ti. No estabas segura de en qué momento el Profesor Kunikida había acortado la distancia entre ambos. -Además, ella tendría la peor de las suertes si terminase involucrándose con alguien tan desastroso y desesperanzador como tú.-

-Agh... ¿Acaso estás celoso, Kunikida- _kun_?

Logrando erguirse lentamente desde la posición en la que había quedado, observaste a Dazai girar el rostro y sonreírle pícaramente al detective de los lentes, haciendo que sus mejillas se encendiesen en rojo al escuchar lo que había dicho. A tu vez, abriste los ojos con sorpresa y luego frunciste un poco el ceño con incredulidad, dejando que el hombre de las vendas continuase.

-¿También quieres quedarte con ella? Eso que dijo ahora sonó como algo que tu mujer ideal diría, después de todo.

-¡Maldito Dazai...!

-¿... Mujer ideal...?

Levantando una ceja desde tu lugar, observaste al par de -locos- detectives detener su conversación para observarte, el de cabello rubio volviendo a ruborizarse mientras el de cabello marrón lograba erguirse por completo. Una sonrisa torcida y llena de malas intenciones recorriéndole el rostro.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste, Tsuki- _chan_? Recuerdo habértelo dicho el día en que fuimos a salvar a Aki- _chan_... Kunikida- _kun_ está obsesionado con sus ideales sobre absolutamente todos los aspectos de su vida. Su cuaderno literalmente está lleno de ellos.

Fue entonces cuando te extendió el cuaderno de tapa verde con la palabra "Ideal" escrita en tinta negra del que había estado hablando. El mismo que le habías visto utilizar para activar su habilidad, y el que le habías visto leer varias veces durante sus estadías en la oficina de la agencia... ¿Cómo había hecho para quitárselo al profesor, si él siempre lo llevaba metido dentro de su ropa...?

-¿Eh...? ¡DAZAI, MALDITO LADRÓN!- Escuchaste a la victima de hurto gritar a viva voz después de palparse los bolsillos y el chaleco y darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, en algún momento Dazai Osamu se lo había arrebatado sin que ni él ni tú se dieran cuenta. -¡Devuélveme eso!-

-Kunikida- _kun_ en realidad es un obsesivo-compulsivo. Mira, incluso tiene escrito aquí todos los requisitos que debe cumplir su mujer ideal.- Abriendo el cuaderno con una mano y sujetando a Kunikida Doppo lejos de él con la otra, observaste al detective buscar entre las hojas hasta detenerse en una página en específico, sonriendo más ampliamente antes de mirarte con una ceja levantada mientras tú le regresabas el gesto confundida. -... ¿Quieres ver? Es muy divertido.-

Si la curiosidad matara, tú hubieses muerto en ese momento. Observando tímidamente por el rabillo del ojo al dueño del cuaderno, tomaste el objeto con una mano y lo volteaste para poder leerlo con expresión en blanco, encogiéndote mentalmente de hombros al pensar que era normal tener una imagen de la pareja ideal tanto para hombres como para mujeres...

-... ¿Quince capítulos?- Preguntaste antes de abrir los ojos de par en par al darte cuenta de que, además de los quince capítulos y unas ocho páginas escritas de tope a tope y de lado a lado, habían... - _¡¿Cincuenta y ocho requisitos?!_ ¡Esto es...!-

- **¡DAZAI, HIJO DE...!** \- De pronto el forcejeo del hombre rubio era aún más grande que antes, pero Dazai parecía ser capaz de manejarlo sin siquiera hacer demasiado esfuerzo.

Acomodándote mejor a Akihito contra el hombro, comenzaste a leer los títulos y un poco del contenido de las cincuenta y ocho entradas, divididas en quince capítulos con títulos que tenían que ver con distintos aspectos de la persona a la cual él estaba ideando: Físico, personalidad, emociones, ideales filosóficos y morales, costumbres, antecedentes familiares y personales, intelecto, vida social, laboral y familiar, incluso la forma de vestir, de hablar, de caminar...

...

-¿Tsuki- _chan_?

Por un momento sentiste que un gigantesco pulgar bajaba del cielo y te aplastaba hasta dejarte plana en el concreto, como quien mata a una hormiga sobre el suelo.

-¿Tsuki- _chan_?- Sintiendo el dedo índice de Dazai picar en tu costado derecho, pestañeaste y saltaste en tu sitio como si te hubieses quedado dormida en algún momento y te hubiesen asustado, observando como los dos detectives te miraban atentamente ahora. -¿Estás bien? Por un momento tus ojos se pusieron blancos...-

-Ah... Es que... Me sentí mareada por un momento.- Dijiste con voz débil y la cabeza dándote vueltas mientras cerrabas el cuaderno y se lo entregabas a tu antiguo profesor casi como si te estuviese quemando las manos, este mirándote con el rostro pálido y expresión mortificada. -... S-Será mejor que me adelante a casa. Buen trabajo hoy y buenas noches...-

No te detuviste a escuchar ni una palabra más que alguno de ellos pudiese decirte, arrancando a trotar aun con el niño en brazos. Ni siquiera te detuviste al escuchar a lo lejos la voz de tu antiguo profesor intentando detenerte.

Él no podía enterarse de que, a pesar de tanto tiempo, e incluso a pesar de que él no te recordase muy bien, tú aun recordabas con mucho cariño el tiempo en que habías sido su alumna. Y a pesar de que obviamente no habías dejado ni una pequeña huella en su vida y él había seguido adelante sin necesidad de ti cuando sus caminos se separaron, tú en cambio...

- _Kaa-chan_...- La voz de Akihito te hizo detener el paso cuando te encontraste en la entrada de la residencia, inclinando el rostro en su dirección para verlo bostezar y frotarse los ojos con una mano, somnoliento al hablarte. -... ¿Ya llegamos a casa?-

Aunque habías tardado un poco en acostumbrarte a ella, una suave sonrisa recorrió tu rostro cuando asentiste con la cabeza.

-... Si. Ya llegamos a casa.

Por mucho más tiempo del que te hubiese gustado admitir, habías tenido que ir de un lugar a otro sin un rumbo fijo. En el pasado, cuando sólo habías tenido que cuidar de ti misma, algo como un hogar al que regresar era un lujo que no habías podido darte y que te habías convencido de no necesitar, conforme con tener un sitio seco y sin insectos en el cual dormir y algo relativamente en buen estado para comer. El dinero tampoco era una preocupación, pues tu moral no era capaz de ver la diferencia entre dinero ganado y dinero robado, y ultimadamente poco te importaba que la gente pensase cualquier cosa sobre tu apariencia o actitud.

Pero claro... Las cosas habían cambiado en el momento en que Akihito había llegado a tu vida.

-Pero no quiero bañarme...

-Nada de peros. Los niños buenos como tú tienen que bañarse para así oler muy bien.

Mojando el revuelto cabello rubio hasta que cayó liso sobre la frente del niño, colocaste el pequeño balde de madera a un lado y aplicaste una pequeña cantidad de shampoo para luego frotarla en la cabeza del niño que permanecía sentado frente a ti en la ducha, brazos cruzados y un adorable puchero en sus pequeños labios para demostrar su desagrado.

-Yo no quiero ser un niño bueno... Yo quiero ser como tú.

Una suave sonrisa recorrió tu rostro mientras observabas la espuma acumularse en los delgados mechones del niño, volviendo a llenar el balde con agua tibia antes de derramarlo sobre su cabeza, no sin antes advertirle que cerrara los ojos.

-Pero definitivamente no quiero que seas como yo.

En el pasado, habías llevado una vida vergonzosa. De ser capaz de recordarlo, Kunikida Doppo hubiese podido corroborarlo; habías sido -y a veces aún eras- un desastre ambulante, un muy mal ejemplo como hija, como estudiante y como persona. Te habías metido en tantos problemas que incluso te fallaba la memoria para recordarlos todos, y por si fuera poco tus impulsos y emociones habían sido incontrolables a pesar de tus esfuerzos de mantenerlas restringidas y lejos del conocimiento de los demás. Estabas segura que, de haber seguido por el camino que habías estado transitando, el futuro que te habría esperado al final hubiese sido incluso peor del que ya te estaba esperando por todas las cosas terribles que habías hecho.

En aquel tiempo habías pasado por cosas que te habían hecho ver que tu propia vida no tenía valor alguno. Que el mundo era un sitio obscuro, frío y asqueroso, lleno de personas con dobles intenciones, violentos y crueles. Todos mentían, todos tenían intereses y el más débil siempre era pisoteado y olvidado. Por consiguiente, te habías convertido en alguien así de terrible en un último intento de encontrar un lugar al cual pertenecer. En tu deseo de dejar de ser pisoteada y olvidada por los demás, te habías vuelto alguien que había pisoteado y olvidado a los demás...

Hasta que una persona distinta a los otros se había cruzado en tu camino.

-¿Estaba buena la cena, Akihito?

-Ujum. ¿Ahora puedo ver televisión?- Saltando de su silla, observaste al pequeño mirarte desde su altura mientras su cuerpo cubierto por una pijama de dinosaurios rebotaba delante del fregadero en lo que terminabas de limpiar los platos sucios de la cena.

-Solo un rato. Luego a dormir.- Advertiste aún con las manos llenas de jabón, aunque el pequeño se limitara a asentir con la cabeza y luego caminara hacia la habitación contigua para encender el pequeño televisor que había en la sala/comedor/habitación que ocupaba la mayor parte del pequeño departamento que se te había otorgado.

Aun tenías que sacar la basura... Estabas tan cansada...

 _"... Pero aun no puedo descansar."  
_

Recordabas que, cuando niña, habías leído cierto manga en el cual el protagonista, un talentoso _Samurai_ , transitaba por un largo y doloroso camino para así redimirse por los pecados que había cometido en el pasado. En aquel momento lo habías admirado por su valor y su fuerza, por su intenso deseo de mantener su promesa y de luchar por sus ideales aún en medio de la adversidad... Pero cuando habías crecido un poco más y habías vuelto a leer ese mismo manga, no habías podido sentir más que desprecio por el protagonista de la historia, al punto en que habías lanzado el manga al fuego mientras pensabas en lo estúpidamente ingenuo que era por creer tan fervientemente en el sacrificio propio, la bondad de los humanos y en el perdón.

Te había parecido de lo más irreal que alguien luchara tan encarecidamente por un ideal tan tonto como el que el guerrero perseguía, pues en la vida real no habías conocido a alguien ni remotamente cercano a algo así. Era una mentira.

O al menos había sido así para ti hasta que conociste a Kunikida Doppo.

 _-Gracias a la intervención de los miembros de la Agencia de Detectives Armados, la bomba que había sido plantada en el sótano del edificio fue desactivada en..._

Cuando entraste a la habitación después de haberte asegurado de cerrar la puerta y de apagar todas las luces, te encontraste con la imagen del pequeño televisor mostrando en su pantalla las noticias de la noche ante los ojos de Akihito, que permanecía sentado a una distancia prudencial del aparato. No te sorprendió observar los rostros de Nakajima Atsushi, Dazai Osamu y Kunikida Doppo en la pantalla en lo que la periodista continuaba resumiendo la noticia del caso que tus compañeros de trabajo habían tenido que tratar durante la mañana.

-¡Mira, _Kaa-chan_! Maníaco _Suidida-san_ , _Sushi-Nii-san_ y _Kumikida-san_ están en la tele.

El niño apuntó con su dedo cuando transmitieron un pequeño fragmento de la declaración que Kunikida Doppo daba a algunos miembros de la prensa después de haberse controlado la situación, siempre con su rostro serio y sus palabras precisas y cuidadosas mientras que Nakajima parecía evitar ser enfocado completamente por las cámaras -nervioso al parecer- y Dazai sonreía coquetamente hacia una bella periodista que se encontraba al fondo de la pequeña rueda de personas.

 _"Típico..."_ Pensaste con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomabas asiento junto a Akihito en el futón que ya estaba extendido en el _tatami_ , la noticia terminando poco después. Girando el rostro en dirección a tu teléfono celular junto a la cama, revisaste que la alarma estuviese colocada a la hora correcta antes de meterte debajo de la cobija, el niño siguiéndote poco después para luego tomar el control remoto y cambiar el canal al de programación infantil, acomodándose poco después a tu lado para ir rindiéndose rápidamente al sueño con el sonido de la TV de fondo.

 _"Un ideal... ¿Eh?  
_

Un ideal podía mover personas y masas, crear paz y guerras como vidas y muertes. Sin embargo el ideal con el cual te habías movido durante la mayor parte de tu vida había sido uno que dictaba que, justamente, **no** podías tener ideales, viviendo y aceptando el mundo tan terrible como era y solo... Esperando de que el final de la estadía en ese mundo cruel llegase.

Y entonces habías conocido a Kunikida Doppo. Una persona que vivía y moría por ideales, y que intentaba fervientemente enseñarle a otros a vivir de la misma forma. El hombre que habías visto en la TV un momento atrás no había cambiado casi nada del muchacho que habías conocido años atrás, que veía el mundo de una manera peculiar y luchaba a capa y espada por defender ese punto de vista y seguirlo al pie de la letra.

Su forma de ver el mundo al principio te había parecido ingenua y estúpida, pero con el paso del tiempo habías comprendido el porqué de su forma de ser, y habías comenzado a admirar sus ideales y su gigantesca voluntad por seguirlos, por intentar volver al incorregible mundo... Un lugar mejor.

 _"-Un mundo en donde la gente no muera delante de mis ojos."_

Al igual que el protagonista de aquel manga cuyo nombre ahora se difuminaba en tu memoria, su espada -el cuaderno- se blandía a favor de un ideal completamente imposible, pero tan hermoso que no podías evitar querer seguirlo: Hacer del mundo un lugar justo, en donde nadie tuviese que sufrir.

 _"Un mundo en donde Akihito no tenga que ensuciarse con sangre."_

Logrando atraparte con sus ideales cuando tú no creías posible que algo así realmente existiese (Un hombre que viviese de ideologías bondadosas y no en la cruda realidad), no te diste cuenta de cuando habías dejado de amar la imagen de su mundo ideal y habías caído en vez de eso por el hombre detrás de la idea con el paso del tiempo. Eso, dicho en pocas palabras, había significado que Kunikida Doppo, tu profesor de matemáticas en aquel momento, había sido tu primer amor. Pero muchas cosas habían pasado después de haber aceptado esos sentimientos.

De haber sido una chica distinta, incluso te hubieses lamentado por la forma en que el destino te había demostrado que por mucho que lo amaras, el Profesor Kunikida y tú jamás podrían estar juntos. Pero desde el momento en que habías comprendido que estabas enamorada de él, también habías aceptado que alguien tan miserable como tú jamás podría estar junto a alguien tan admirable. Al contrario, habías abrazado con cariño la única cosa que te quedaba por hacer: Seguir fervientemente los ideales que Kunikida Doppo seguía hasta lograr dejar tu propia miseria atrás, y amarlo silenciosamente, aunque nunca pudiesen estar juntos... Incluso cuando Akihito nació y te viste en la necesidad de irte lejos de Yokohama y de él.

Él te había olvidado. Tu siempre habías sido alguien fácil de olvidar y no había forma de cambiar ese hecho. Pero tú, como siguiendo las enseñanzas de un Dios, no habías olvidado ni un solo día las lecciones que él te había enseñado, y por ende jamás habías podido olvidarlo a él aun cuando tan solo un mes atrás el destino parecía haberte hecho una jugarreta barata para que sus caminos volviesen a cruzarse.

 _"Una mujer ideal..."_

Para la última vez que él y tú se habían visto, el cuaderno de ideales que él ostentaba, no existía. De hecho, aunque si recordabas que él llevaba un cuaderno sencillo en el cual podía anotar cosas importantes, no había llevado su fervor por los ideales al punto de anotarlos como un plan a seguir en todo el sentido de la palabra, tal y como habías descubierto que lo hacía ahora. Tampoco sabías que incluso tenía requerimientos para que una mujer pudiese ser su pareja...

Akihito soltó un gruñido y se removió en su sitio, destapándose de la cobija que los cubría a ambos. Rápidamente te encargaste de volver a arroparlo adecuadamente antes de apagar la TV y volver a sumirte en tus pensamientos, dejando que la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminara la cama.

No podías negar que te habías sentido totalmente desesperanzada al ver, sólo por encima, que no cubrías ni la mitad de los requisitos que el profesor había colocado en su cuaderno. Cuando el destino había parecido querer volverlos a encontrar -aun con semejante incidente como el secuestro de Akihito-, habías tenido la esperanza de que como en el pasado, tu hubieses podido volver a seguir a tu antiguo maestro y continuar amándolo en silencio, alimentando tus sentimientos con falsas esperanzas mientras lo apoyabas como una compañera y como una amiga que siempre estuviese allí para él, tal y como él siempre había estado para ti en su momento.

... Este descubrimiento, sin embargo, podía significar que no sería tan fácil para ti siquiera lograr eso. Tú querías seguir sus ideales y volverte alguien de quien él se sintiese orgulloso. Querías ver la vida como él la veía, ser parte del mundo que él quería construir... ¿Entonces, deberías llegar a ser la mujer ideal que él había escrito en el cuaderno?

Sabías que sería una tarea imposible. Tú no eras ni remotamente alguien digna de ser la pareja del Profesor Kunikida y eso estaba descartado desde el principio... Pero desde el momento en que sus caminos se habían separdo, habías comenzado a desear convertirte en una mujer que él pudiese reconocer y respetar. De hecho, durante esos tres años que habías estado lejos, habías intentado cambiar para ser cada vez más una persona de bien, alguien de quien Akihito pudiese estar orgulloso y del cual pudiese aprender. Pero después de lo que habías leído en esas páginas, estaba claro que aún tenías un **_largo_** recorrido por delante para llegar a ser alguien la mitad de recta y perfecta como esa mujer que él idealizaba.

Aún había mucho que no habías logrado cambiar, y mucho que aún tenías que hacer...

Nada mas de pensarlo, te sentías tan cansada... Decepcionada de ti misma. Aun después de tanto haber luchado hasta ahora, ¿Seguías siendo la misma joven inútil y sin esperanza que el Profesor Kunikida había dejado atrás? ¿Seguías siendo alguien incapaz de críar a Akihito para que fuese un hombre distinto a lo que tu habías sido?

...

 _"... Pero aún no puedo descansar."_

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber leido hasta aquí!

Kurenai Lukia.


End file.
